Alphabet Soup
by Stars in a Shoebox
Summary: KaiRei drabblefics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai. Ch. 25 is up!
1. Apples

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Candy cute, shounen ai, perverse thoughts, OOC-ness. I blame it on the fact that Kai and Rei have been together so long, Kai has opened up his true self to Rei.

Disclaimer: If Beyblade belonged to me, Mariah would be long gone and Kai and Rei would have been making out when they first met.

Chapter 1: Apples

Rei always had a strange affinity for apples. The smooth, shiny skin and sweet crunchy inside made his mouth water. He would do just about anything to get his hands on one of the fruits. And when he said anything, he really meant _anything_…

"Rei, at least you get rewarded for doing this…" Rei pouted, turning away from the bluenette in front of him. Aforementioned bluenette was smirking evilly, eyeing his lover's outlandish costume.

"Kai, if I didn't love you so much, you would be six feet under by now…" Rei continued to pout childishly at Kai, hoping him to have enough of a heart to let him take off the nurse outfit he was now wearing.

"Now now, don't threaten me or I might just have to order a shorter skirt for you…" Rei let out a small squeak and Kai's smirk grew wider, wrapping his arms around the waist of his white-clad lover.

"When do I get my apples you promised?" The neko tilted his raven head to one side, causing his small white nurse's hat to slip down onto his ear. Kai chuckled slightly, reaching up to perch the hat in it's proper place atop Rei's head.

"When I've decided to take pity on you and after I finish staring at your ass."

"You can do that anytime, so why did you force me to dress up like this?" Kai smiled angelically, trying to look completely innocent.

"I didn't force you, merely offered to…disclose the hidden location of your stash of apples that mysteriously disappeared…" Rei glared darkly at the blue haired boy, whacking him lightly on the arm.

"And who was it that hid my apples in the first place?" Rei's hands were now placed on skirt-clad hips, staring down the taller boy.

"It was the apple fairy." Kai replied in complete seriousness, looking all for the world like a child who had just gotten away with some sort of prank. Rei rolled his eyes at his lover's childish behavior, this time hitting his lover upside the head.

"Of course it was. Now what do you want me to do so I can get out of this damned thing?" Rei demanded, crossing his arms in front of the red cross on his chest. Kai merely smirked in reply and twirled his finger in the air. Rei raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I want you to twirl around in front of me to show off your ass and then kiss me." Rei, still staring darkly at his boyfriend, slowly stepped back and twirled around three times, the short skirt whirling out to show white panties underneath. After his little ballerina impression, Rei leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kai's own, tasting a slightly tart flavor. Rei raised an ebony eyebrow and pulled back, locking his golden eyes with Kai's crimson ones.

"What was the last thing you ate, Kai?" Rei demanded suspiciously, hands on his hips once more.

"Ohh, I just got slightly hungry, and a few of your precious apples just happened to be nearby, so…" Kai smirked and pulled Rei into a deeper kiss, his mouth still tasting of the apples Rei loved so much. "Now come here, I have a few problems that need looking at, Nurse Rei." Rei shook his head slightly and followed his lover to their shared bedroom. They didn't emerge for several hours.

_**Owari**_

n.n;; Yeah...errr, dunno where this came from, but it will be really fun to write the rest of these drabbles. I can't wait. Please leave some constructive criticism, or maybe even something nice about my writing. I know it's not that great compared to some people's work, but hey, if you read my older works, this is like...professional compared to them.

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	2. Burning

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Candy cute, shounen ai, slight angst, OOC-ness. I blame it on the fact that Kai and Rei have been together so long, Kai has opened up his true self to Rei.

Disclaimer: If Beyblade belonged to me, Mariah would be long gone and Kai and Rei would have been making out when they first met.

Chapter 2: Burning

Kai had, for as long as he could remember, been plagued with nightmares. Nightmares that would change from one grotesque scene to the next, all the while insisting that it was entirely his fault. For the first few years, Kai had woken up screaming and crying, frightened and confused by the horrible images he had been presented with. Nobody would come to his aid, because they did not care enough to ease the fears of one boy. After a while he had grown used to them, and didn't show his horror at the pictures and sounds. He dammed them up, and when he got together with Rei, let it all out. He cried his heart out and poured his soul to the neko, who had then taken him in his arms and rocked him back and forth until he fell asleep once more. They had stopped for a while then, leaving Kai in a dark, dreamless sleep.

And then they were back. Once again Kai was plagued with mental images and sounds. But this time, the scene did not change or fluctuate in any way. It was fire, burning, screaming, and crying. Cries of pain and death, cries that it was his fault, that he should have come sooner, that he should have saved them. All the while Kai would just stand as if petrified, frozen by one particular cry of hopelessness. He let the flames lick up his legs, burning and consuming him while he would watch in pain and misery.

Rei's, to be exact. Rei was crying out for somebody to please, please help him, that he did not want to pass on, that he had too much left to do. And Kai could do naught but stand and watch as his lovers body went up in flames, screams dieing to yelps and fading into whispers of 'Kai, how could you…' And once again, Kai woke up screaming and crying out for his love, screaming that it was not his fault and for Rei to come back.

And Rei would comfort him. Rei would encircle the panicked bluenette in his tanned arms, whispering soft words of comfort and reassurance. At first Kai did not believe this was real, that is was just another figment of his imagination that would end in horror, pain and death. Yet it did not. Rei stayed as he was, alive, warm and comforting, just as he was on that first night. Every night Rei would take Kai in his arms after the nightmare, whispering that it would be okay and that nobody could hurt him now and that nothing was his fault.

The screams of pain and sorrow soon became sighs of happiness and comfort, the cries to save became sighs of relief. And the flames no longer burnt. They licked and caressed at Kai's body and caused not pain, but pleasure. The searing heat cooled to a toasty warmth that he would hold Rei in and they would sit, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Kai actually looked forward to his dreams each night, because burning had become something entirely new.

_**Owari**_

That one was rather angsty. I liked the whole idea of burning, and I've always thought that Kai would have nightmares of sorts. Comments? Criticism? Leave a review, please.

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	3. Chocolate

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Candy cute shounen ai, perversion, much chocolate, OOC-ness. I blame it on the fact that Kai and Rei have been together so long, Kai has opened up his true self to Rei.

Disclaimer: If Beyblade belonged to me, Mariah would be long gone and Kai and Rei would have been making out when they first met.

Chapter 3: Chocolate

Everyone loves chocolate. Smooth, creamy, sweet…it brings a smile to many a person's face. Kai loved chocolate a little more than most people did, one could almost say he was obsessed with it.

"Kai-koi…what are you doing?" Kai blinked at his ebony-haired lover, licking some rogue chocolate off his lips.

"Eating chocolate. Why?" Rei walked closer to Kai, pointing at a chocolate smear on his shirt.

"You have it all over yourself. How did you manage that when you're just eating a simple chocolate bar?"The chinese boywas thoroughly confused, and considering his boyfriend's reputation for being an emotionless shell (no pun intended -1-) this was very unusual behavior.

"Hmm…that's a good question." Kai smirked and stood up, pink tongue peeking out once more to lap at some of the substance on his lower lip.

"Why do you even like chocolate so much? It's too sweet for my taste." The neko wrinkled his nose at the thought of the sugary treat.

"How can you say that!" Kai looked very shocked and slightly wounded, as if he had taken Rei's words as a personal insult.

"Easily. Like this: Cho-co-late is too sweet." Rei rolled his eyes, turning away from his lover. He was about to walk out of the kitchen when a firm grip planted itself on his wrist. "What do you want, obsessed one?"

Kai smirked and pulled Rei into his lap, licking behind the slightly pointed ear. "I'm going to show you exactly how sweet chocolate can be." Rei jumped slightly at the wet heat and breath on his sensitive ear.

"Kai…I-I need to go m-make dinner…" He trailed off as Kai began licking his neck, nipping here and there.

"Dinner can wait. I'm not all that hungry anyway. In the mean time, I want to show you why I love chocolate so much…"

When Kai had finished with the tanned boy, Rei found hehad a new love for the wonderful substance calledchocolate.

_**Owari**_

1: Kai translated into Japanese means shell.

I'll let you guys figure out what happened after that...it was really fun to write. . Chocolate is good for many, many things, ne? I really want you guys to leave a review, as this story has 192 hits and only 11 reviews. Please, getting feedback on what I need to work on is very helpful.

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	4. Dry Rain

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Candy cute shounen ai, OOC-ness. I blame it on the fact that Kai and Rei have been together so long, Kai has opened up his true self to Rei.

Disclaimer: Are Kai and Rei constantly professing love to each other? No. Is the show fluffy and cute? No. Therefore, Beyblade is not mine and never will be. –cries in a corner-

Chapter 4: Dry Rain

Rei hated rain. He hated the way it soaked everything, the way it was so cold and harsh, the way it made everything dreary and downcast. Not to mention it was very…wet. The neko boy did not like wet things anymore than he liked the rain or getting pushed into a pool by a certain team captain.

"I…hate…rain…" Rei groaned out, staring out the window at the bleak gray landscape. Just yesterday it had been perfectly sunny, if not a little cold, but at least freezing your ass off on a clear day was better than freezing your ass off in the rain.

"It's not that bad, kitten. Your garden has been looking rather dry lately anyway." Rei turned his head from where it was moodily resting against the windowpane to stare at his lover.

"The only good kind of rain is dry rain." Kai quirked an eyebrow, looking slightly amused.

"Dry rain? Rei, there is no such thing as 'dry rain'" Rei nodded, burrowing himself deeper into the armchair he resided in.

"Exactly. Dry rain doesn't exist, so the only good kind of rain is the kind that doesn't exist at all." Rei looked out the window again, poking the glass with his index finger. "Doesn't the rain just make everything so dreary and boring? You can't go outside and do anything, the world is all gray and dead and rain is really wet and cold." The Chinese boy glared at the falling droplets as if they had committed some horrible crime.

"That's not true. Rain is good. It washes away all the sorrow and dust and replaces everything with a good, new feeling. You can't get to the rainbow if you can't take the rain." Rei looked quizzically over at his koi, wondering when he had become so poetic.

"Huh…I never thought of it that way. Rain is still evil, though. It always makes me cold and wet and I get sick if I stay out in it too long." Kai grabbed a blanket off the couch and sat next to Rei on the chair, wrapping his arms around him.

"One more good thing about rain: we get to stay inside and do this all day. You don't get wet unless you go out in the rain, Rei-chan." Rei smiled happily at this thought, looking up at Kai adoringly.

"You always know how to make me feel better. I'm bored though. What should we do?" Rei put his hand on his chin in a classic thinking pose, trying to look serious and deep in thought. The effect was ruined when Kai kissed the tip of his nose and stood up, taking Rei with him.

"Well, we should start a fire since it's kind of cold, and…how about you make hot chocolate and brownies? Those are always good." Rei nodded, wriggling out of Kai's hold and walking towards the kitchen.

"You go start the fire; I'll get out everything we need." Kai nodded and did as he was told while Rei skipped about in the kitchen, grabbing all the ingredients he would need. Maybe dry rain wasn't the only good kind.

_**Owari**_

Heh, that was fun. Whee, fluff galore! It was raining really hard when I wrote this, which gave me all the inspiration I needed. Please, I have 473 hits and only 18 reviews! I would appreciate it if you guys would leave some sort of constructive criticism before you hit the back button.

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	5. Ego

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Candy cute, shounen ai, perverse thoughts, OOC-ness. I blame it on the fact that Kai and Rei have been together so long, Kai has opened up his true self to Rei.

Disclaimer: Do Kai and Rei walk around shirtless? No. Have Voltaire and Boris died? No. Therefore, I don't own Beyblade.

Chapter 5: Ego

Kai Hiwatari had a bit of an ego. He was strong, fast, hot and he knew it. Kai had enough of an ego to make up for the lack of one his lover possessed. Sure, Rei was confident enough to know he was a good blader and a really good cook. That, of course, did not mean Rei thought he was good at anything else. He was very good looking, yet the neko was constantly fussing about how bad he looked. Kai was getting slightly annoyed with Rei's antics.

"Why are we doing this again?" Rei stood, looking very uncomfortable in a tight black sleeveless turtleneck and jeans that clung to his legs like a second skin. His hair had been let out of it's ponytail, flowing down and around his body. Kai thought it suited the Chinese boy well, Rei thought he looked horrible.

"To prove that you are, in fact, as hot as I think you are."

"How will this prove it?" Rei shifted in the tight clothes.

"Think about it. If we go to our next match with you dressed like this, and the fangirls see you, we'll judge how hot you are by their reactions." Kai reached up and pulled Rei's headband out of his hair, letting his bangs frame his tanned face. "Much better. I'll try not to kill the fangirls when they molest you with their eyes."

Rei glared. "Very funny. Why is this shirt so tight?" The boy whined. Kai rolled his eyes, hugging his boyfriend around the waist.

"Because it shows off your body. Now come on, the match is going to start." Kai grabbed Rei's arm, dragging him out of the small closet he had forced Rei to change his clothes in. The two boys ran up the hallway to the entrance to the stadium. Upon entering, cheers came flooding into Kai and Rei's ears.

"See? I told you they would love you." Rei blushed.

"They could be cheering for you." This theory was quickly disproved as screams of 'I love you Rei!' and 'Marry me, Rei!' came from the crowd. Kai's name wasn't even heard over the screaming. Needless to say, this was quite the ego booster.

_**Owari**_

Blah. Feel free to scream at me all you want for not updating. Ugh, this chapter was so bad. I got stuck on what to write, so excuse the overall crappiness of the idea. -.-;;;; I know it sucks.

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	6. Freezing

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Candy cute, shounen ai, one or two bad words, OOC-ness. I blame it on the fact that Kai and Rei have been together so long, Kai has opened up his true self to Rei.

Disclaimer: Do Kai and Rei walk around shirtless? No. Have Voltaire and Boris died? No. Therefore, I don't own Beyblade.

Chapter 6: Freezing

Rei was cold. Rei was very, very cold. Rei was so cold he felt like his body had turned into one large ice cube and some scientist a thousand years from now would find him frozen in the tree he was sitting in. He was going to be used as a lab specimen, he'd be famous, it would headline the news! 'Thousand-Year Old Neko-jin Found Frozen!' Too bad he wouldn't be alive to enjoy it. The neko shivered again, curling tighter in on himself.

"Kai, where are you…you were supposed to pick me up an hour ago…" Rei mumbled to himself, trying to warm his hands by blowing on them. It was his birthday today and Kai had left him at the park to go finish something. He had told Rei he would come back in two hours, and it wasn't like Kai to be late! The Chinese boy whimpered, wondering where his lover could have gone.

"Maybe he got attacked by bandits…no, he'd fight them off. Maybe he forgot about me?" Rei figured he was slowly going insane from the cold. Maybe his brain was numbing so he couldn't think straight. Of course Kai wouldn't forget about him! …Would he?

"I guess…he's stuck in traffic…" After all, there were a few blocked cars he could see. Unfortunately for the neko, the house he and Kai shared was pretty far away from town and Rei had no idea how to get to it. Kai was his only method of transportation. Said method of transportation had refused to show up when he was supposed to, leaving poor Rei to freeze his ass off.

"I got it! He was ambushed by rabid, spork-weilding squirrels and they mauled him and took his liver! He was then captured and taken back to their lair where he was to be sacrificed to the Bob, the God of Peanuts, Caramel and Chocolate-Chip Cookies. He is now attempting a dangerous but heroic escape from his prison, guarded by manatees." This got Rei quite a few very, very strange looks from passers-by, as it is not every day one hears a loud voice ranting about squirrels and sacrifices. It was only after all this had been said that the neko realized how completely idiotic that sounded and proceeded to be highly mortified and quite embarrassed.

"Rei…what are you talking about?" Came a voice from below where Rei was sitting. The boy looked down to find the one he had been ranting about, none other than Kai himself, standing directly below him. Rei cheered and jumped down into Kai's arms.

"Kai! I thought you had died or been captured or melted or got sucked into the sewer or…" Rei continued to name the most unlikely possibilities ever. Kai, now slightly worried for his lover's mental health, just nodded and smiled, not hearing a word the neko was saying.

"Rei? Are you finished?" Kai inquired upon hearing a lull in the chattering. He looked down to find Rei shivering violently, now unable to speak because his teeth were chattering so hard. Kai felt guilty as it was his fault the neko was cold. "Rei…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you in the cold, but what I was doing took longer than expected." Kai rubbed Rei's back and tried to get him warmed up.

"K-Kai, really, it's fine, c-can we get to the c-car so I-I can get w-warm?" Rei cuddled close to his lover.

"Of course. Your present is in there anyway. Come on." Kai dragged the freezing neko towards where he had parked his car. He opened the door for the neko and got in the other side, holding out a small, gold-wrapped gift. "Happy Birthday, koneko. Enjoy." Rei just cuddled closer to Kai, holding the small box in one hand. Right now, this was the only present he needed.

"I love you, Kai-koi. Even if you made me freeze my ass off."

_**Owari**_

Whee, that was fun to write. I thought this would be rather appropriate considering the weather where I live right now. God, its freezing! I need many layers just to stay moderately warm! I was so cold I could barely type.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I have no excuse, I just ran out of inspiration. I will try to update more regularly from now on. You guys have the right to email and bug me to get me to update, I know I'm a procrastinator.

Well, as compensation, I will give you all cookies. –hands all readers and reviewers (hint hint) cookies- Have fun guys!

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	7. Grow

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Candy cute, shounen ai, one or two bad words, OOC-ness. I blame it on the fact that Kai and Rei have been together so long, Kai has opened up his true self to Rei.

Disclaimer: Do Kai and Rei walk around shirtless? No. Have Voltaire and Boris died? No. Therefore, I don't own Beyblade.

Chapter 7: Grow

Rei let out a sigh and set down his luggage. He finally had a home that wasn't with Tyson or in China. Only three days ago, Kai had asked Rei to live with him, considering his grandfather was no longer around to oppose.

"Rei, are you in there?" Kai's voice came from outside Rei's new room.

"Yeah! Hold on, I'm coming out." Rei walked to the large door and pulled it open, nearly knocking his lover over in the process. "Ah! I'm sorry, Kai, are you alright?" Apologetic golden eyes looked up into amused crimson ones.

"I'm fine, Rei." Rei looked doubtful, "Really! Now, let's go on that tour of the house I promised. Where do you want to go first?" The neko put his hand on his chin in a mock 'I'm thinking very hard about something' pose, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth.

"I want to go to the garden you said you had."

"Why? Everything is dead..." Kai trailed off.

"Oh, I just like being outside. Besides, there's something I want to see." Rei smiled up at Kai, "Lead the way." He pointed forward dramatically. Kai rolled his crimson eyes and started to walk. The two boys walked for at least fifteen minutes through Kai's maze of a house until spotting the door leading to the garden.

"See Rei? Everything is dead." Rei scanned the brown landscape, taking in the overgrown weeds, wilted stems and petals of once vibrant flowers and many dead leaves surrounding a large, bare oak tree.

"No it's not." Kai stared at Rei as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head.

"Rei...can you not see the brown and dead things and lack of color in this garden?" Kai sounded incredulous.

"I can. But it still isn't dead." Rei walked over to one of the dead flowerbeds, "You see, there is always something..." He brushed aside some brown, crackly leaves and stems, "Alive."The nekofinished, smiling at the tender green shoots poking out from the dark brown earth.

"I don't get it." Kai knelt down beside Rei, brushing away more dead things to reveal living shoots.

"Where there is death, there is also life. Just because something is dead doesn't mean new things can't grow." Rei turned to Kai and flashed a brilliant smile. Kai smiled back and hugged his lover.

'Of course. Where there is Rei, there is life and things grow.'

_**Owari**_

Awww, that was so cute. I love it. -squeals and hugs her ficcy- Tis much fluff and KaiRei-ness...ness...-shifty eyes- n.n I'm weird, ne?

Okay, since I love you all so much, I am giving you all plushies in honor of getting 900 hits. -dies- Thank you! I never expected this to be so popular! -hugs you all- I love you guys!

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	8. Hot

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Candy cute, shounen ai, Tyson/Max-ness in this one, OOC-ness. I blame it on the fact that Kai and Rei have been together so long, Kai has opened up his true self to Rei.

Disclaimer: Do Kai and Rei walk around shirtless? No. Have Voltaire and Boris died? No. Therefore, I don't own Beyblade.

Chapter 8: Hot

"It's _way_ too hot out here…" Rei groaned, leaning back into the shade of a tree. This heat was unbearable. It was the type that stole all moisture in your body and made you feel dry and achy. Needless to say, the poor neko-jin was _not _fond of it.

The Bladebreakers had woken up that fine morning in July feeling refreshed and ready to get in some training. Mother Nature, however, had other plans, and by midday even Kai had given in to the ruthless heat wave now sweeping Japan. Said bluenette was lounging against the tree so kindly providing Rei with shade, reading a thick book.

"I know, Rei. You've been saying that since we got here. You said going to the park would help, but apparently you were wrong." Kai rolled his eyes at his lover and went back to reading.

"I know! I was just saying. Hey…where are Tyson and Max? Chief is over there," Rei pointed to a random picnic table, "But I haven't seen Tyson or Max for a while now…" Rei trailed off, looking upside-down at Kai.

"Listen for lots of shouting and screaming and there you go." Rei snickered then strained to hear any signs of the two missing bladers. He frowned when he did not hear anything, and was about to go up and look for them when a blonde blur came hurtling at him andattached itself to his torso. Looking down, Rei saw a wide-eyed, panting Max, looking up at him fearfully.

"Rei! H-has Tyson come past here yet?" Max sounded rather nervous.

"No…why?"

"He's trying to make me swim in the lake over there!" Max pointed over a hill, "It was a dare, and I accepted, but then I remembered that's bad, so now I have to get away!"

"Maxie! Where are you? You still need to do it!" Max froze at the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

"Err…it was nice seeing you, Rei, but I gotta go! Bye!" Max shouted as he ran off as fast as he could, Tyson shooting by just seconds later. Rei rolled onto his side and giggled a bit.

"Those two… they're like children."The boysnickered to himself.

"I know. I have to take care of them." Rei rolled his eyes in an imitation of Kai.

"Oh, Kai, they aren't that bad. You care about them and you know it." Kai looked skeptic.

"Rei…has the heat gone to your brain?" Rei smacked Kai on the arm.

"Be nice, Kai."

"I was."

"Sure…" Rei trailed off, looking over at a nearby pond. Duck were swimming lazily on its surface, occasionally ducking their heads and coming up with some green plants in their bills. Some small children were sitting by the pond, throwing crackers or bread in for the ducks to eat while amused parents watched close by.

"What are you looking at, kitten?" Kai had put down his book and moved to sit next to Rei.

"The pond. Aren't the ducks funny? They're always fighting over the food." Rei leaned his head on Kai's shoulder. The bluenette followed Rei's gaze to the squabbling fowl, raising a blue eyebrow.

"They're just greedy, if you ask me." Rei rolled his eyes yet again.

"Whatever, Kai…"He trailed off again with a small yawn.

"Hn. Tired?" Kai asked, moving his hand in small circles on the neko's back.

"Mm…sorta…heat does this to me…" Kai smiled down at the sleepy Rei, who had closed his eyes. He moved his hand from Rei's back to his head, continuing the circles and eliciting a loud purr from the neko boy.

"Then sleep. We've got all day." Rei yawned cutely again and slipped his head into Kai's lap, snuggling against the blader's stomach.

"M'kay," Rei yawned again, "Love you…"

Kai smiled again, "I love you too." But by the time he had finished his sentence, Rei was already dozing peacefully in his lap. Kai scooted himself and Rei backwards so he could lean against the tree in the shade. 'There really should be heat waves more often.' He thought before leaning his head back and joining Rei in the land of sleep.

_**Owari**_

Hee…fluff. I am such a fluff-head. n.n But hey, what can you do, it's addictive!

I'm _really _sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have no excuses other than I suffer from chronic procrastination. Heh, forgive this poor authoress?

At least I write things for you guys.

….Guess what? I saw RENT. It is _awesome_. I order you all to buy it when it comes out on DVD. -squeals fangirlishly- I scared people after I saw it by running up to them and mooing. (Anyone who got that gets a cookie)

-hugs all of you- I am once again very sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I'm trying to put myself on a schedule, so expect updates more often.

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	9. Insomnia

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Candy cute, shounen ai, Tyson/Max-ness in this one, OOC-ness. I blame it on the fact that Kai and Rei have been together so long, Kai has opened up his true self to Rei.

Disclaimer: Do Kai and Rei walk around shirtless? No. Have Voltaire and Boris died? No. Therefore, I don't own Beyblade.

Chapter 9: Insomnia

Kai was possibly the worst insomniac on the face of the planet. Or so he thought, anyway. Every night he would wake up from his nightmare-plagued sleep sweating and trembling and afraid. He would quietly get out of bed so as not to wake Rei and walk out onto the balcony to watch the sky, even in the rain. He didn't tell Rei as he knew the neko would worry and fret over his health. This nightly star-gazing often resulted in much grumpiness the next morning. He had little patience and snapped at anything he was unhappy with, including Rei.

Rei, of course, had never really done anything and was merely worried about Kai. The bluenette would yell at the poor neko for the smallest things and reprimand him for doing anything wrong. He would always feel very guilty afterwards and try to make it up to the neko-boy by doing something sweet. He was always forgiven, but he knew it was wearing down what little self confidence Rei had.

Tonight was no different from any other. He was, once again, looking up at the stars instead of in the land of sleep as he should have been. He sighed, tilting his head back. He didn't think he could _ever _get over this.

"Kai?" Kai looked up from where he was sitting outside on the balcony overlooking their backyard. "Are…you alright?" Rei asked, his voice quiet and slightly fearful. Kai felt a twinge of guilt at the soft, scared tone the neko had used. He stood up and embraced the smaller form of his lover, pulling Rei to his chest.

"I'm alright. I just can't sleep is all." Rei nodded against Kai's torso, wrapping his tanned arms around Kai's shoulders.

"Come back, it's cold without you. It always is…" Rei trailed off, looking at the ground. Kai blinked. Had Rei known he did this every night?

"I…alright." Kai picked Rei up and carried him back into the room, placing him on the large bed before climbing in himself.

"Kai, you should have asked me to help. I used to have the same problem and Lee taught me a few techniques to get to sleep. Do…you want me to try?" Rei sounded rather hesitant and that annoying twinge returned to Kai's heart. He knew it was his fault Rei was being so shy, he was trying not the get snapped at again.

"Alright. Anything to help me sleep." Kai smiled down at the neko to ease up some of his tenseness. Rei smiled back and told Kai to lie down and close his eyes. Kai did so and once Rei made sure he was comfortable, he leaned back, sitting cross-legged next to Kai.

"Um…I'm going to sing a song, alright? It doesn't have any words, but it makes the mind very tired…" Rei cleared his throat quietly and began to sing. It had, as Rei said, no words, but tones and notes that vibrated through Kai's mind. Colors and patterns flashed through his head, changing with the notes Rei sang. It was an almost haunting song but at the same time very soothing and melodic. Kai felt his body relax and his mind went blank, listening to the beautiful sounds his neko was making. Before long he had drifted off to sleep. Rei blinked when Kai's breathing became more shallow and light. He smiled and ended the song on a rather low note.

"Sweet dreams, Kai." Rei lay down next to lover, snuggling close. Insomnia could, in fact, be beaten.

_**Owari**_

nn;;; Hee. Plot bunny attacked my brain, so I had to write. Don't expect updates this regularly….. –is a chronic procrastinator- I think this was cute…-huggles it and squeals- Kai and Rei are totally adorable, ne?

On another note, I am getting so good at drawing! –claps her hands- Hands are still evil, though. I don't think that will ever change….-.-;;;

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	10. Jam

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Candy cute, shounen ai, OOC-ness. I blame it on the fact that Kai and Rei have been together so long, Kai has opened up his true self to Rei.

Disclaimer: Do Kai and Rei walk around shirtless? No. Have Voltaire and Boris died? No. Therefore, I don't own Beyblade.

Chapter 10: Jam

"Kai-koi! Get in here and help me!" An annoyed call rang from the kitchen for the third time that day. It was Sunday, the only day Kai allowed himself to sleep in. So whyon _earth_ was Rei trying to get him up?

Kai sat up slightly, "Rei, it's too early!" he yelled back, flopping back down on the bed. It was blessedly silent for a few minutes, during which Kai attempted to go back to sleep. His attempt was thwarted, however, when soft footsteps made their way towards his room. The bluenette groaned quietly and rolled over, feigning sleep.

"Kai-koi," the door opened, "it's two in the afternoon. Get up. You were going to help me in the kitchen, remember?" Kai grumbled and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, you win. What was I supposed to help you with?" Hereplied while making his way towards the closet.

"It's July."

The phoenixraised an eyebrow, "Yes."

"July is when I make my jam, remember?" Kai blinked. He remembered, alright. Every year around mid-July, Rei would get all the fruit he could from his garden and make jam, smoothies and other fruity concoctions. Kai would always be summoned to "help". He honestly had no idea _why _Rei wanted his help, all he ever did was steal things and distract his lover from whatever it was he was trying to do.

"Right." Kai pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed a random shirt. "I'm coming." Rei beamed at Kai. Kai smirked, walked over to Rei and picked him up, carrying him out of their bedroom.Thesmaller boystruggled at first, but stopped when they reached the stairs, not wanting to fall. Kai set the neko down in the kitchen, Rei glaring at him.

"That was unnecessary." The neko huffed, walking over to the fridge.

Kai's smirk grew wider, "Unnecessary, sure, fun, hell yes." Rei just continued to glare.

"Just get the sugar out." Kai nodded and was about to start off when he saw what Rei was carrying.

"Rei…why are you holding my strawberries?" Rei smiled sweetly up at the crimson-eyed boy.

"Because I'm making jam."

"…out of _my _strawberries?"

Rei smirked this time, "Technically, Kai-koi, _I _grew them in _my _garden, so I can do what I want with them." He began walking towards the cutting board.

"B-but…my strawberries…" Kai was confused. Why would anyone want to ruin such precious fruit?

Rei rolled his eyes, beginning to slice the leaves off the red fruit, "Kai-koi, it's a _fruit_. One would think you loved the strawberry more than me!" Rei adopted a look of mock hurt. It only lasted a few seconds before he burst into giggles, resuming the cutting of the strawberries. He dropped the knife as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a face buried itself in his hair.

"No. I'll always love you first, no matter how tempting the strawberries are. They're my backup if you die, though."

"You wouldn't even mourn my loss? I feel forgotten." Rei pouted and snuggled into Kai's embrace.

Kai buried his nose in Rei's hair, inhaling the scent of spices and cinnamon and oranges and an earthen scent entirely Rei's own. "No. I would mourn for years on end. I love you."

Rei smiled and turned around, burying his own face in Kai's shoulder. "I love you too. Now stop distracting me and help already." He squirmed out of his boyfriend's hold and picked up his knife, brandishing it at Kai. "Go! Get out the blender and all my preservative spices." Kai nodded and hurried over to escape his lover's wrath.

There was silence for a few moments as the two worked at their tasks, then, "Rei? Why did it have to be _strawberry_ jam?" Rei blinked. He blinked again. He blinked three times…and burst into laughter, dropping his knife in favor of supporting himself.

"K-Kai-koi! Are you _still_ n-not over that?" Rei managed through his giggles.

Kai glared at Rei, "Stop laughing. I _like_ strawberries."

"I-I know, Kai-koi, but they'll still _be_ strawberries."

Kai crossed his arms over his chest, "How?"

"They'll be strawberries, only in mushy, spread-able form."

"Still…" On one hand, he _liked_ his strawberries the way they were. But…it wouldn't be _that_ much of a change. Besides, Rei seemed so happy when making these types of things, and they _were_ technically his… "Fine," Kai sighed, "I won't bother you about it. As long as you're happy…" The last part was more to himself, but Rei's sensitive ears picked it up. He smiled and abandoned his strawberries in favor of glomping Kai. Said bluenette had to steady himself on the counter as he was attacked by a giggling Rei.

"Kai-koi! That's so sweet, sacrificing your strawberries for me!" Rei gave his lover a cute kiss on the cheek. Kai laughed and kissed Rei full on, wrapping his arms around the slender waist. The neko-jin laughed into the kiss and pulled away, eyes shining. "I love you, Kai-koi."

Kai smiled, "I love you too, kitten." He pecked Rei's nose and released him. "Now let's make that jam of yours.

_**Owari **_

TT.TT Yes, yes, it's _finally_ up. I know that took so long, but this time I have a legitimate excuse. I was on the computer too much for my own good, so I took a temporary vacation.

I do, however, have good news. I have the next few chapters written up, so I'll update about once a week. I have K-P done now, so I'll update more often, ne?

I'm so sorry it took so long. Please forgive this humble authoress. –bows-

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	11. Kite

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Candy cute, shounen ai, Bryan/Tala-ness in this one, OOC-ness. I blame it on the fact that Kai and Rei have been together so long, Kai has opened up his true self to Rei.

Disclaimer: I don't own it already! Stop rubbing it in! -sniffle-

Chapter 11: Kite

"Oh, come on, you! It's not _that _bad…" Kai raised an eyebrow at the redhead in his living room.

"Tala…I have never flown a kite before in my life. What makes you think I'm going to go out and buy one now?"

The wolf pouted, "Because… I'm your best friend and you want me to be happy?"

Kai snorted, "You wish."

"Guys? What's a kite?" A voice piped up from the kitchen door. Two heads turned to stare at him, "What? Is it something bad?"

Tala and Kai sweatdropped, "No, kitten. It's a shaped cloth, supported by sticks, on a string. You fly it in the air on a windy day."

Rei blinked, "Why would you want to do that?"

The wolf turned to stare incredulously at Rei, "Because it's fun!"

"To small children, yeah. You're so mature, Tal."

Tala stuck his tongue out at the newcomer. "Shut up, Bry-Bry. I'm mature enough. Kai," Tala turned to face his best friend, "can we _please_ go get a kite? I haven't played with one in a long time!"

Kai rolled his eyes, "No, Tala, I-'' He was cut as Tala's blue eyes grew large and watery, falling to his knees in front of Kai.

"Please, Kai?" He whimpered. Kai tried to avert his eyes, but the damage had been done. He had seen Tala's puppy eyes.

The bluenette sighed and stood up, "Alright, alright. Curse you and your stupid eyes."

"My eyes feel unloved."

"Shut up, Tala."

"Um…guys? Where are we going to _get_ a kite?" Rei, who had been sitting quietly in his chair since Bryan's arrival, was now standing in front of Kai, Tala and Bryan, "I mean, these things can't be common…can they?"

"Don't worry about that, Rei. Kites are easy to find. They're common, especially in the summer." Tala was already walking out of the door, followed by Bryan. Kai turned around to face his lover, pulling the neko into his arms.

"Shouldn't we go with them, Kai?" Rei questioned halfheartedly. He would much rather stay here and snuggle with Kai, but... "I mean, kites can come in different shapes, right? Knowing Tala and Bryan, they'll pick out something weird and probably perverse."

Kai was silent for a few moments, "…Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Come on." The next thing he knew, the neko-boy was being dragged out the front door towards Tala and Bryan, who were waiting by Kai's car.

"We figured you'd be out eventually. Although we expected to wait a little…longer…" Tala smirked at Rei, who turned red. "Ow! Kai hit me, Bry-Bry!"

"You're just a wimp, Tal. Kai doesn't hit too hard. Ow! Hey!"

Rei sweatdropped and dragged his lover into the car before he could do any more damage to Tala's and Bryan's heads. "Come on, Kai-koi, let's go get a kite."

----An hour later----

Kai, Rei, Tala and Bryan were now at the park, happily flying the kite.

"Kai…I don't think it's supposed to bend like that…" Or they were attempting to. Well, Kai and Rei were attempting to. Tala was laughing at them from his place on Bryan's lap and Bryan was smirking at their futile attempts at putting the kite together.

Kai sighed. "I know. Do you think this goes here?" He held up a stick and part of the kite.

"Looks like it…try putting it in."

Kai did so. "This looks like it will fit here." He inserted another stick into a hole in the first one.

"You guys having any luck with the devil kite?" Tala called. Kai turned to glare at him. "What? It's funny from over here!"

"We wouldn't be _doing_ this right now if you hadn't 'accidentally' dropped the directions in the pond."

"I told you it was an accident!"

"So was the time you 'accidentally' lost Dranzer in the leaf pile, and the time you-"

"Shut _up_, Kai!"

"Kai-koi, look, we got it!" Rei grinned,holding up the now complete kite, shaped like a large green leaf. He smiled and handed the string to Kai. "Now show me how to fly the stupid thing."

Kai rolled his eyes, unraveled a good amount of the string and took off running against the wind. The kite hovered along the ground behind Kai for a while, but a gust caught it and it soared into the air. Kai ranfor a little longer to make sure it would stay in the air, thenstopped and turned around, holding on to the string. "Rei, come here and hold it."

"Hai!" Rei ran/skipped over to Kai and gleefully took the string. He giggled as the kite danced about in the wind. "You know, for being demonic and possessed, this is really cool."

Kai smiled, watching Rei giggle and yell at the kite as it swooped every which way on the strong winds. The neko's hair had somehow come out of its bind and was now whipping around his body in the same manner as the kite. Maybe Rei was right. For being evil, conniving and all around stupid, this kite _was_ pretty cool.

_**Owari**_

n.n Aww! Aren't they just so cute? I got this idea from watching my little brothers play with a kite yesterday. They were screaming at it because they couldn't put it together while I laughed from my tree. Whee. I have 69 reviews. At 100, I'll write a gift fic dedicated to the hundredth reviewer, ne? By the way, can someone tell me what the importance of the number 69 is to KaiRei? I don't get it. nn;;

I have just received news that my father has gotten the Naval Attaché job to Germany. Meaning that at the end of the summer I am moving to Washington D.C. for two years, and then moving to Germany for three. Oh my god. –dies-

As a side note, I will _not_ update soon if that is all you put in your review. In fact, if all I get is something like 'omg pleez update soon' or even 'Please update soon' I will extend the time by one day per review. I would like actual feedback of the story, even 'Aww, how cute!' will work. Anything but update soon. nn;;; 'kies, I'm finished.

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	12. Light

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Candy cute, shounen ai, Rei being ditzy, a rather short drabble this time, OOC-ness. I blame it on the fact that Kai and Rei have been together so long, Kai has opened up his true self to Rei.

Disclaimer: Does any of the stuff I write actually happen? No. I don't own it. Stop rubbing it in. I don't own the show to which Kai is referring, either.

Chapter 12: Light

Up. Down. Floor. Left. Up. Ceiling. Right, no, left!

Rei watched intently as the tiny red light on the wall in front of him moved every which way. His golden eyes were trained on the dot on the wall, following its every movement. It occasionally stopped moving and he would lunge forward, trying to pounce on it. Every time it would move away and Rei would run into the wall, but he kept pouncing.

"Stupid… dot..."

Kai snickered from his place behind the couch. This had to be one of the best of his ideas yet. He been watching some random show about humorous things animals did the day before. He wasn't all that interested in it until it had started showing multiple clips of cats following laser pointers and flashlights on walls and trying to catch them. He had figured that Rei, who was part cat, would do the same thing.

Today he had set out to test his theory, starting at 9:00 a.m. after breakfast. Rei had been successfully distracted and had been watching and pouncing on the light on the wall.

"Ow!" The poor boy yelped as he once again slammed into the wall. Kai snickered again, this time a little bit louder, but Rei still hadn't noticed. He was too busy paying attention to the dot on the wall made by Kai's new favorite toy: his laser pointer.

Kai really did like his laser pointer. It was rather fun to shine it in Takao's eyes and watch him scream that his eyes were melting. Kai snorted. Takao was _such_ a drama queen.

The phoenixmoved the small object in all directions, watching Rei try and fail to scratch, claw, bite, jump on, stand on, sit on and eat the light.

Once Rei had slammed into the wall a few more times, Kai decided it was enough (wouldn't want to go and hurt Rei) and clicked his pointer off. Rei, still sitting in front of the wall, blinked confusedly and looked around. He looked on the ceiling, on the floor, on other walls, on the furniture, and on himself, but he couldn't find it.

This sight was too much for the bluenette behind the couch. He doubled over with laughter as his poor, confused lover continued his search for the light. He stopped as soon as he heard Kai's hysterical laughter.

"Kai-koi…" Kai covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle his laughter. He knew was in trouble if Rei found the laser pointer. He might even ban Kai from his strawberries!

"Y-yes?" He asked through his snickering. A shadow fell over Kai and he looked up to find Rei standing over him, eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing be- hey!" Rei noticed the small black object in his lover's hand, "Kai-koi…what is that?"

Kai gulped inaudibly. He had forgotten to put it away. Crap. "A laser pointer."

"May I see it?" Kai reluctantly handed the device to Rei, who turned it on and pointed it at the wall. He glared as the dot returned where the thing was trained. Kai began to edge away from the neko-jin as glittering fangs extended slightly and a low hiss reverberated through the room.

"Kai?"

"Yes, Rei?"

"Run."

Kai ran.

_**Owari**_

I had a great amount of fun with this, I really did. I'm sorry it's so short. It was supposed to be to the point, so shortness is kind of a given, ne?

Yeah. I love you guys, I really do! From what I last checked, (since is being weird and not letting me see my stats) I had almost broken 4000 hits. After only posting two chapters!  
-dies- -hugs you all- Thank you!

Constructive criticism, ne? n.n

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	13. Mate

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Candy cute, shounen ai, flustered Rei, perverseness, OOC-ness. I blame it on the fact that Kai and Rei have been together so long, Kai has opened up his true self to Rei.

Disclaimer: Does any of the stuff I write actually happen? No. I don't own it. Stop rubbing it in.

Chapter 13: Mate

"Rei?"

"Hmm? What is it, Kai?"

Kai frowned at himself in the mirror. "Can you come here? I've got something to show you."

Rei blinked. "Erm…okay. Coming!"

Kai pointed at two small marks on his neck, less than an inch apart. "This thing has been on my neck for a few days now. Usually, any marks you give me go away within twenty-four hours." Rei blinked again and looked more closely.

"A-ah!" Rei flushed bright red and covered his mouth with one hand. "That's…um…"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You know why? Tell me. It's not bad…is it?" Rei shook his head and Kai frowned. "So tell me."

"W-well…it's…um…a neko-jin thing…" Rei stuttered, flushed a bright scarlet. "I, um…must have put it there last time w-we…uh…" The poor boy's blush only grew darker as he explained.

"Well I knew at least that. What is it and why won't it go away?"

"U-um…i-it's permanent, Kai."

"What!"

Rei looked down, "I-I'm sorry! It's kind of a…mark of possession. It shows that you're mine. Now no other neko can touch you. All neko-jin do it…I didn't mean to, but…" Kai's look softened, but Rei was too busy looking at the floor to notice. He was trembling slightly, hands crossed in front of his chest in a defensive pose. Kai stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Rei. He frowned again as Rei's trembling increased.

"Rei… are you afraid of me?" Rei tensed up.

"No… it's just that, well, my mother used to tell me that humans would hurt us if we gave a mark like that to them… a-and some of my friends' parents had their human partners nearly kill them for giving them a mark…s-so I guess it's kind of instinct…" Kai tightened his hold on the Chinese boy.

"Rei…you _know_ I would never hurt you… I would rather kill myself than cause you any harm at all, I swear."

Rei looked up at his lover and smiled. "Just don't go doing that, you dying would be more harm than anything you could physically do to me."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Kai joked, smiling when Rei's shivers stopped and his body relaxed.

"Please, Kai-koi. You're not weak, but you couldn't hurt a fly. You're too nice." The neko smirked.

"I've hurt Tala and Tyson…" Kai grumbled.

Rei sweatdropped. "Well… they don't count." Kai raised an eyebrow at this.

"Aren't you supposed to be the nice one? That was kind of mean."

Rei glared. "I'm not always nice. _You_ of all people should know that." He purred and reached up to touch a certain spot behind Kai's ear. He pulled his finger back and licked it a few times, then touched the spot again. Kai's eyes grew darker and darker with each caress.

"Reii…"

"What? Pants a little too tight?" Rei winked, pinched Kai's behind and ran out of the room. Kai stood, blinking for a while before, "Reii!"

Rei was standing just outside of the bathroom door. "Yes?"

"Come here."

"You want me?" Rei purred, grinning. His fangs peeked out of his mouth slightly, flashing.

"Yes." Kai growled.

"Come and get me." He ran off after blowing a kiss to his frustrated lover.

Kai chased Rei around the house for about an hour before Rei finally gave in.

"Rei…" Kai groaned.

Rei giggled. "Alright, Kai-koi, I'll stop running now. Besides, now you have to give me a mark to match yours.

"Why?"

He blinked innocently. "Well, you don't want anyone stealing me, do you?"

Kai rolled his eyes, already pushing Rei down onto the couch where he had been caught. "Horny little kitty."

"Look who's talking-ah!" Rei was cut off as Kai began licking his neck.

Needless to say, Rei wasn't walking for a while.

_**Owari**_

Whee. Sorry I haven't updated. One, fanfiction won't let me log in, two, WASL testing is trying to eat my brain. Thank god it's over.  
–sighs-

I was kind of stumped as to what to do for M, but Animal Planet inspired me with a show on wildcats. nn;;;

I seriously love you guys. Almost 100 reviews and over 4000 hits! –hugs you all-You guys get a cute KaiRei plush. Of Kai hugging Rei from behind. Aww…

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	14. Nap

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Candy cute, shounen ai, perverseness, OOC-ness. I blame it on the fact that Kai and Rei have been together so long, Kai has opened up his true self to Rei.

Disclaimer: Does any of the stuff I write actually happen? No. I don't own it. Stop rubbing it in.

Chapter 14: Nap

Rei was a cat. Everyone knew that. He had the golden, slitted eyes, pointed ears, fangs and catlike grace. However, Rei was more like a cat than anyone realized, save Kai.

For instance, Rei completely adored cream and most types of fish and seafood. He chased strings and lights from laser pointers. He hissed when provoked, jumped at thunderstorms and walked almost silently. During sex he often let out small mewling noises and purred, which he also did when content, as he was now.

Said cat-boy was currently curled up on Kai's chest, purring his content little heart out. It was mid-afternoon and sun was streaming through the windows of their home, illuminating the many plush surfaces in their living room. Kai had been working on Dranzer when Rei had wandered into the room, curling up on Kai and watching him work. They had sat for hours in the sun, saying nothing, perfectly content with each others' presence.

That was, until the sun hit the spot on the couch where they had moved to lie down. Rei, being the cat that he was, loved to curl up and sleep in sunbeams. He was happy lying down just about anywhere so long as the sun hit him. It was only an added bonus this time that 'anywhere' had been Kai.

His content purring filled the room and Kai smiled slightly, stroking the raven hair that had been left unbound as per Kai's request that morning. Rei hated it when his hair was down. He said it made him look like a girl and it got in his face and everything else. Kai disagreed, he loved to run his fingers through it, brush it and play with it. Rei was happy to let Kai brush it as he often complained that Kai had it easy, being able to run his fingers through his hair to make it stay. Rei's hair sometimes required an hour to three hour's work to make it presentable, depending on the last night's activities.

These naps of Rei's actually made it easier for those nightly romps in the bed sheets to exist. He was already a rather nocturnal creature, so with the added rest during those hours in the sunbeams, his stamina was greatly increased. Kai wasn't complaining, he mused, and smirked into Rei's hair.

They stayed like this for another few minutes before Kai resolved to wake Rei up. He was getting hungry and as much as he loved his kitten, his limbs were crying out for the blood to be returned to them. He gently shook Rei's shoulder and waited until hazy, sleep-filled eyes began to blink open. His golden gaze swept about the room for a bit, gauging his surroundings before landing on Kai. Rei smiled at him.

"Hello, Kai-koi. What time is it?"

Kai smiled back. "6:45." Rei blinked and quickly sat up.

"Oh! Takao and Max are going to be here in about two hours! I have to get dinner started!" The neko got off Kai and ran into the kitchen, grabbing his apron from the hook as he went. Kai lazily followed him to the kitchen. "Kai, why didn't you wake me sooner? Now I only have two hours." Rei pouted at him as he fixed his hair into a messy braid to keep it out the way.

Kai smirked softly. "You looked so cute; I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. You can make dinner in two hours."

Rei stuck his tongue out, "Yeah, if you stay out the way. Go over there and get the onions and carrots for me." Kai complied, still smirking to himself. Normally, Rei might have hit him for that. Life was good when your lover took cat-naps.

_**Owari**_

Erm…threaten me all you want, I know I'm an idiot. I only have one excuse. My computer stopped working for a while, but after that I was just too lazy to type this up. You can hit me, any of you who are still reading this.

-ducks from random flying objects- And as promised earlier, Marz, you can request a one-shot from me if you would like, for being the hundredth reviewer. n.n

Number 200 gets a one-shot, too. n.n

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	15. October

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Candy cute, shounen ai, OOC-ness. I blame it on the fact that Kai and Rei have been together so long, Kai has opened up his true self to Rei.

Disclaimer: Does any of the stuff I write actually happen? No. I don't own it. Stop rubbing it in.

Chapter 15: October

Yellow leaves danced in the wind, swirling around a lithe figure walking along the road. Red leaves mixed with his flowing ebony hair and an orange one was held captive in a tanned hand and golden ones flew up, matching sparkling golden eyes. Rei smiled at the serenity around him as he walked, reveling in the not-so-very-warm temperature. The sky was a crisp blue and the sun was shining, but it provided no warmth. It was October, after all.

The leaf Rei had clutched in his hand was to help decorate for the upcoming holiday of Halloween. Takao, Max and Tala had somehow managed to rope him and Kai into participating in the holiday this year, and that included decorating and dressing up. They were not going to trick-or-treat this year, much to the disappointment of Takao and Max, but would be attending a Halloween party. Many of the former teams would be there, including the White Tigers and the All Stars. Rei was looking forward to it. Kai, however…

"Rei…remind me again why we are going to this?" Kai grumbled from somewhere in front of the neko.

"Kai, shut up. It's not even going to be until Halloween. You have plenty of time to sulk, so be happy." They had just found out about the party today and forced Kai into agreeing. It wasn't easy, but they had managed it, and Kai had been sulking about it ever since.

"That doesn't mean I can't complain. I don't want to go." Rei sighed. Kai could be so childish sometimes. He picked up his pace and ran up next to Kai, slipping his gloved hand into the bare one of his lover's. How Kai could stand not wearing warm clothing was beyond him, but as long as he wasn't cold, he could do what he wanted.

"Kai, just forget about for now, ne?" Rei pouted up at his boyfriend, hoping to cheer him up a little. Kai smiled down at him.

"Alright, alright. I'll ignore it. Do we really have to decorate, though?" He pointed the orange leaf Rei held.

"It's pretty. I don't know about you, but I love this season. I'm not complaining that I get to decorate for it."

"I am. We're taking down all those stupid ghosts Takao put up, right?"

"Well, I don't know, they're kind of cute…"

"Rei!"

"Yes, yes, we're taking them down. Joking, Kai-koi."

Kai glared half-heartedly at Rei, who laughed and squeezed his hand.

"Stop doing that, it's hard to stay mad at you."

Rei grinned sweetly, "Exactly. You think I want you mad at me?"

Kai shook his head. "If you did, I would be worried." Rei laughed and fell silent, cuddling closer to Kai as a particularly cold blast of air hit him. Kai wrapped an arm around Rei's shoulders, smiling to himself. Though he would probably never tell anyone this, he loved this season as much as Rei did. The neko always seemed to be in a good mood when fall hit, laughing at every little thing. The sweet smiles he would receive from Rei made him happier than he ever thought was possible.

Kai really didn't know what it was, however, that made Rei so cheerful. It was cold, which usually bothered Rei highly, but when paired with everything else involving fall, he didn't seem to mind. Rei had told him before what it was he loved about the season. Or, he had tried. Rei hadn't been able to put it into words, the feelings that came with it just weren't describable.

Kai did like all the dishes that Rei would begin to make. He liked them very much. The neko would spend hours in the kitchen, cooking things full of delicious spices that Kai couldn't name. He made hearty soups and spiced cookies, apple pies and ciders and many things with pumpkin. Kai's (essential) morning coffee was often flavored with pumpkin and nutmeg, and cinnamon was a taste well acquainted with Kai's taste buds.

The neko would also dress in rich colors that seemed molded after the fall leaves. The shirt he was wearing now was an orange-brown color, coupled with a tan coat and pants, and cream colored hat, gloves and fur-lined boots. Kai was content in his normal attire. Born and raised in Russia, Kai had a natural resistance to the cold, whereas Rei had to dress quite warmly.

"Kai? What are you thinking about?" Rei's voice chimed softly from next to him, making him look down and smile.

"You."

Rei giggled. "Really now? What about me?"

"About how happy this season makes you. I can't understand it." He squeezed Rei's shoulders. "But I'm not complaining. Love you."

Rei smiled happily up at his lover. "Love you too."

The season could be cold all it wanted and the party could be as boring as ever and Kai wouldn't care. Not when he had this. Not when he had Rei by his side, smiling at everything. Kai couldn't ask for anything better.

_**Owari**_

I was in a really good mood today because of the weather. I love this season and needed some way to vent it, so this was born!

Enjoyed it, I hope? I did.

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	16. Pirate

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Candy cute, shounen ai, perversion, OOC-ness. I blame it on the fact that Kai and Rei have been together so long, Kai has opened up his true self to Rei.

Disclaimer: Does any of the stuff I write actually happen? No. I don't own it. Stop rubbing it in.

Author's Note: Yay, I updated this and made it better! I can now start on… Q… joy. -.-

Chapter 16: Pirate

"…Tell me again why I'm doing this?"

"Because you love me."

"Right." Kai sat boredly on a chair in the middle of the kitchen while his lover flitted around him, wielding assorted brushes, combs and other such torture devices that the bluenette could not name. The month was October, the day the 31st and the hour, 6:00- two hours before a large Halloween party Kai had been sulking about since he had found out about it weeks ago.

His dear Rei, of course, had decided for the both of them that, "Of course they would be attending, thank you!" And given that it was a Halloween party, they were in fact required to dress up, much to Kai's annoyance. Rei was going as a witch (a costume he had yet to show Kai) and Kai was (grudgingly) going as a pirate- at Tala's insistence, of course.

Now the two were sitting (well, Kai was) in the kitchen while Rei gave Kai the final touches to his cotume. That involved putting on copious amounts of eyeliner and brushing his hair to make it look messier, a concept that Kai had yet to comprehend. He was already wearing the required fancy coat and pants belonging to the 18th century- Rei made sure he was a pirate _captain_- and the hat complete with plumed feather.

Why it had to be a pirate, of all things, Kai didn't know, but Tala had suggested it and his _dear_ Rei had immediately agreed. Kai had wanted to go as himself, or at the very least something dark, like a vampire, but Rei insisted that Kai had gone as a vampire last year, and as himself the year before that. Tala wouldn't tell anyone except possibly Bryan what he was going as and Kai hadn't cared enough to ask anyone else what they were. Now he was being held captive in his own kitchen while his boyfriend applied _make-up_, of all things, to his face. Needless to say, Kai was a rather unhappy Ice King.

"Quit sulking, Kai, you look great!" Rei smiled cheerily at his lover, setting down his brush at last. "I'm done! You have a sword to use, right? For effect." Kai nodded wearily, reaching up to rub at his eye. "Ah ah! You have eyeliner on, you cannot rub your eyes or it will smudge!" Rei brought his hand down, smirking. "You look so horrified. Why, because you're wearing make-up?" Kai glared halfheartedly at the smirking neko jin. Rei just shrugged, walking off toward the staircase. "Now stay here or… something. I need to go get dressed."

"You do that, kitten." Rei smiled and took off up the stairs, practically bouncing up the steps.

"At least he's looking forward to this." An unknown voice came from the doorway. Kai started and turned to find his best friend leaning against the wall to the kitchen.

"Tala, how did you get in here?" Kai asked, walking over to the redhead.

"The door…?" A red eyebrow raised in question. "How _else_ would I get in?"

Kai sighed, shaking his head. "Tala, knowing you… nevermind. Why are you here? And… what the hell are you supposed to be?" Kai raised both eyebrows, noticing for the first time the odd costume Tala wore.

"I'm a playboy bunny! Me style, because I'm not a woman. Bryan insisted." Tala grinned, spinning a little so Kai could see his tail. "Aren't I cute?" His bunny ears were red-tipped, white and very long, matching nicely with the red bow tie around his neck. Tala wore no shirt and naught but some very… short, for lack of a better word, shorts were covering his lower half. The furry tail attached to the fabric bounced merrily with Tala as the boy smiled, sticking his tongue at Kai.

Kai shook his head, shielding his eyes with one hand. "I've gone blind."

Pouting, Tala kicked Kai in the shin. "I look good, asshole. Besides, what are you, a pirate?"

"As matter of fact..."

"Honey, I know this act! It's called the Tango: Maureen!" Tala shouted happily, throwing his hands into the air. Kai just slapped him on the forehead and walked over to the counter that held the coffee maker.

"Renthead." Kai accused, "Do you want any?" He asked, holding up a bag of gourmet coffee.

Tala rolled his eyes, grinning. "You're addicted, my friend." Kai merely shrugged, grabbing a filter from the stack in the cupboard.

"I don't care. I like coffee."

"Do you like cream with your coffee? Made special by a certain kitty, of course…" Blue eyes twinkled wickedly as Tala smirked at that bluenette by the counter, who just rolled his eyes.

"Kai! Can you come here?" Rei called from upstairs, interrupting before Kai could retort. "I need your help with my hair… as usual!" Kai smiled, setting everything down and turning around.

"Coming, Rei!" Kai started up the stairs, followed by a lazy Tala, who wanted to see as well.

When he reached the bathroom where Rei was, Kai couldn't help but stare. Rei had never said he was going as a female witch. A short black skirt trimmed with small golden bells was being held up by several petticoats, giving Rei the appearance of a magical girl. Puffy sleeves were low on slender shoulders, trimmed with the same bells, and Rei's neck was accented with a larger golden bell on a golden ribbon. Knee length platform boots made the neko a few inches taller as he beamed at Kai, golden sparkles on his cheeks glittering in the light.

"Rei, you look amazing!" Kai hugged his lover, kissing Rei's nose. Rei smirked a little and adjusted Kai's hat.

"Thank you, Kai. But I need you to curl the ends of my hair- I can't do it myself." Kai complied, picking up the hot curling iron and snagging the ends of Rei's hair.

"Rei-chan, you look like a mahou shoujo." Tala commented upon arriving at the scene.

"And you look like a girl, but I'm not saying anything." Rei smirked.

"Touché." Tala whistled, smiling. "You look good, though."

Rei beamed at the redhead, reaching over to the counter to grab black lacy gloves. "Thank you. I really can't wait until everyone sees Kai's costume, though- wanna bet the girls are gonna mob him?"

Tala laughed as Kai tugged on Rei's hair a little, making the neko yelp. "I'm right here, kitten, I can hear you talking about me."

"But I'm not talking about you behind your back, so what does it matter?" Rei smiled cheekily at Kai, pinching him in retaliation. "Are you done yet?"

"I am." The bluenette replied, unplugging the iron and setting it on the counter. "You look very nice." Kai stood up and offered Rei his arm, smiling charmingly. "Shall I escort you to the ball, my wicked witch?"

Rei took Kai's arm, standing gracefully. "You shall, my daunting captain." The two walked gracefully out the door, leaving Tala snickering helplessly in their wake.

"Charming or not, Kai's still damn pirate."

_**Owari**_

Yeah, uh… ignore the crappiness, please! I'm just trying to get this thing written and posted before you guys kill me with your scary reader pitchforks and torches.

I'm sorry it's so bad- plotless and fast-moving, but it's a chapter! I have most of the remaining ones planned, so they shouldn't be… _this_ bad.

Anybody have a suggestion for the word 'Question'? That's the only sensible Q word I could come up with, so… start brainstorming! I'll dedicate the chapter to the reviewer whose idea I use.

Review and make me happy?

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	17. Question

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Candy cute, shounen ai, perversion, OOC-ness. I blame it on the fact that Kai and Rei have been together so long, Kai has opened up his true self to Rei.

Disclaimer: Does any of the stuff I write actually happen? No. I don't own it. Stop rubbing it in.

This chapter is dedicated to SoraItou for the idea of what to write! Thank yooouuu!!

Chapter 17: Question

Kai groaned a little as the morning sun hit his eyelids at full force, invading the comfortable darkness with blaring red light. Shifting in the bed, he began to sit up, forcing his eyes open and yawning slightly. The bluenette usually got up at around 5 in the morning thanks to his internal alarm clock, but last night, Rei had been running his fingers through Kai's hair, and it was so warm that Kai had fallen asleep almost immediately and not woken up until…

"9:00?" Kai whispered, staring at the blinking blue numbers in horror. Never before had he slept in so late! Why hadn't Rei...? Oh. Glancing to the side, Kai answered his own question before it was finished, finding said neko jin still lying in bed, asleep. The morning sun shone on Rei's face and hair, causing the tan skin to almost glow. Rei's ebony locks shone brightly as the tiger shifted, a small smile weaving its way to pink lips.

Kai lifted a hand to trace its way across the planes of his lover's face, following smooth lines to the neko's lips. Smiling, Kai gave Rei a chaste kiss, making the tiger's smile grow slightly.

"Why do you love me?" Kai asked softly, rubbing a thumb over Rei's cheek. Hearing no response, Kai chuckled slightly at his own behavior and continued. "I'm so cold, heartless almost… and here you are, years later, still with me." Kai laughed slightly at the oddity, "I don't understand it. And somehow, no matter how many times you claim otherwise, I still don't think I fully understand you. I don't know why you smile so suddenly at me, or why just being with me is enough to make your day. I don't understand how you can comfort me after nightmares, even though they happen night after night. I don't understand how you don't mind waking up practically every night to help me sleep…"

Rei shifted slightly, leaning into Kai's gentle fingers and letting out a small purr. Kai laughed a little, moving his hand to run it through Rei's silky hair. "Why do you love me, Rei? Even now I don't get it. After so long, I still don't know why you put up with me, I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Well, why do you love me?" Rei suddenly asked, opening amused golden orbs. Kai jumped slightly, eyes widening.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since before you woke up." Rei smiled at Kai's slightly shocked expression. "I'm a cat- I can get up early when I want to. Anyway, to answer your question, why do you love me?"

"That's a question, kitten, not an answer." Kai rolled his eyes fondly, flicking Rei lightly on the forehead.

Rei grinned, "I know. You'll see what I mean once you answer me, so please, take center stage."

Kai sighed, contemplating all his reasons for loving the neko in front of him. "I love you for… I don't know, Rei! I love your eyes, and how they glow when you're happy. I love how they tell me exactly what you're thinking, even when you don't. I love the little smiles that are only directed at me, and I love your voice, whether you're saying you love me or screaming my name. I love your body; I can't get enough of exploring it every night." Kai smirked at the red tint to Rei's cheeks, "I love how cute you look with that blush on your face, and how it's so easy to coax out of you. I love… you, everything about you. How little things make you happy, like cooking something nice, or a nice leaf. How you dance to the music in your head when you think nobody is looking-"

"How did you…?" Rei interrupted, cheeks flaring brighter red. Kai smirked.

"I know you, kitten. And I love that about you. May I continue?"

"Please."

"I love how you seem to love everything that you come across, unless they're assholes. I love how your eyes slit and your fangs flash right when you're about to kick someone's ass. I love how I know I can leave you alone and you'll be fine without me. I love the simple joy you derive from making someone else happy, and I love how when you enter a room, it just lights up. There's a million other reasons, Rei, but I mostly love you because… because you're you. And I can't… think of anything else I could say but that." Kai trailed off, blushing a little. It wasn't often he was this sappy and open with his feelings, and it was a rather awkward feeling.

Rei simply smiled at Kai, blush fading quickly. "And there, dearest phoenix, is your answer. I love you because you're you. Nothing more, nothing less. I could list a million things I love about you, but either way, all of them are you. So, I love you, and that's my reason."

Kai blushed harder, lying down beside Rei. "Thank you, kitten. That makes sense. I still don't see why you chose me of all people, but… thank you. I love you."

Laughing, Rei snuggled close to Kai's warmth, tucking his head under the bluenette's chin. "This conversation is getting rather redundant. Can we go back to sleep?"

"Whatever you want, kitten."

"Sap."

_**Owari**_

Yaaay! Thank you, Sora. That made for a very adorable idea. I think I'll keep doing this for chapters. Anybody got an idea for R? I'll, of course, dedicate the chapter to you if I use your suggestion!

I love all you guys- Last I checked, this had 9,745 hits and 160 reviews!! I love all of you so much; I never expected this to be so popular. So thank you, dear readers, thank you so much!

And the 200th reviewer still gets to request a two-shot in their honor.

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	18. Reprise

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Angst, slight OOC-ness

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I could own the wonder that is Beyblade, but sadly… it is not mine. Let us all cry for my pain.

Chapter 18: Reprise

I really do love the rain. I love it more than anything. Rain is good for a lot of things: it can lull someone to sleep, calm one's nerves, bring new life… and it can disguise mourning. Tears blend with the rain, drops of clean water mingling with salty ones flowing boundlessly from my eyes.

My tears are in vain, however- not a single person is here with me as I sob helplessly into the muddy ground. I have flowers, but they are long wilted from the force of the falling drops hitting their fragile petals. Fragile, like I have become: ready to wilt and die at any moment, simply waiting for the means, the incentive.

Everyone is worried about me. They call me constantly, checking to make sure I haven't died. I rarely leave the house nowadays. I just sit and go through the motions of living, the same ones every day. It's my boring, thoughtless routine that is just enough to keep me going one more day. I never think anymore, and smiles are a thing of the past. I just sit, numb to the world around my. The vibrant colors have faded to grayscale, and the once vivid picture has no luster. My eyes no longer shine at the simple joy of existence because my existence yields no joy. My emotions have dimmed to a small flicker, and my heart beats so slowly in my chest, it may as well stop.

Sometimes, I wish it would. I wish I could go, leave this place with no purpose, because what purpose is living if you're not here to live with me? I think someone is behind me now, I think I feel their hand on my shoulder. Too bad the only hand that ever comforted me was yours. You would yell at me for being so cynical. You would wipe away my tears; tell me that you weren't worth it. You would tell me not to cry, that it would be alright if I could just keep going. I apologize, but I have no perseverance left, because perseverance requires heart, but my heart remains entangled with yours.

How I wish I could join in that light you must be enjoying. Do you miss me in that perfect place, or are you happy and carefree? Are you enjoying your existence without me even as I suffer in your wake? I couldn't tell you that, you would feel terrible. Pay no mind to me, angel, just enjoy your new life- death? - Without me. The person behind me is saying something, something about coming home. No, you don't understand, I tell them, this is my home now. You're here, so this is my home and I don't plan on going back.

Why can't anyone see that you are my life? I can't live if you aren't here, you are my light, my life, my everything and I don't want to live without you. I don't even know anything anymore- I've forgotten how to smile and laugh and live and love and all of those other basic functions that keep humans sane and happy. Happiness is a distant memory, a sweet song playing forlornly in the back of my mind. I've found myself staring for hours on end at the pictures of our life together. I'm sorry to have ruined them, but they're stained with countless tears. I don't know why I torture myself with such mementoes. Perhaps I'm trying to attain a simple sliver of that happiness I once possessed. How I wish I could see your face just once more, just one more time before I…

"Die."

"What? Kai, what are you talking about?"

"Kill me. I want to die, Tala, this isn't worth it. Kill me." His face is conflicted, his eyes stormy, but I can still read him. He's sad, angry, confused, miserable, but understanding. He understands my pain, he knows the way I'm thinking right now.

"Are you sure? I-I mean, that's a little…"

"Tala! I am miserable. This is no way to exist. You have a knife, you knew this was going to happen. Stab me, kill me. I want to die." He shakes his head, beginning to cry. I know he understands why he has to do this. "I'm sorry to do this to you, but he would never forgive me if I killed myself."

He nods, hugging himself tightly and sobbing. He falls to ground and gives me a kiss on the cheek, and I swear he conveys everything with that one simple gesture. 'I love you,' it says, 'I will miss you. I'll tell everyone what happened. I know how you feel. You are my best friend. I love you. Goodbye.'

Crying harder, Tala pulled his trembling arm back and plunged it into Kai's chest. Blood spurted down the knife, Kai's life force slowly draining away. "Thank you." Kai mouthed, and shut his eyes for that last time, a small contented smile on pale lips. Tala closed his eyes, shaking violently as his lover came up behind him, violet eyes soft with understanding.

"He wanted it." Tala whispered, voice choked with misery. "He wanted it, Bryan."

"I know, Tal. I know."

_**Owari**_

I feel terrible! I tried to read this out loud to Kyoki-chan and ended up sobbing. I'm so sorry, Kai and Rei and Tala and Bryan and everyone else! I'm crying horribly. But I swear, this thing was writing itself! My hand was possessed.

I'm really sorry, I don't know why the sudden angst-ridden drabble. But at least review to tell me how much you hate me and detail just how you're going to kill me in my sleep.

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	19. Soup

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Shounen ai, frustrated!Kai, cursing, slight OOC-ness (you know why by now)

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I could own the wonder that is Beyblade, but sadly… it is not mine. Let us all cry for my pain.

Chapter 19: Soup

"Damn!" Kai cursed, holding his finger to his chest. He glared angrily at the stove in front of him. The thing had always been out to get him, so he never used it unless completely necessary. This was, unfortunately for Kai, necessary. Rei was sick with the flu, and for two days had been unable to eat anything. His kitten was starving and had asked Kai very nicely (read: whined until Kai had heard him from the other room) to make him some chicken soup.

There were soup cans in the cupboard, a small pot in another cupboard, and a stove waiting to torture Kai. The bluenette had protested, insisting that the stove hated him and every time he tried to make something, it would injure him in some way. Rei had rolled his eyes and told Kai to get going, baring his fangs. Sick Rei was grumpy Rei, and Kai didn't want to make the other blader mad at him, so he had complied and stalked off to his untimely doom.

Damn it, he was too young to die!

Apprehensively walking into their large kitchen, Kai had taken longer than necessary collecting what he would need to make the soup, dragging himself slowly toward the evil heating device once he had collected everything. Not really looking forward to burning himself/blowing himself up/being fried alive by hot soup, Kai had taken another while to measure out the water in perfect proportion and quadruple-check the directions thoroughly. Then he had figured out the flame levels on the stove and finally, having nothing else to distract from the final task, he had set the soup on the stove, wincing as if he expected it to explode right then and there, despite the lack of actual flame.

Waiting for something to go wrong, Kai had tentatively turned on the flame, flinching as… nothing… happened. Well. That had been rather confusing, as Kai had fully expected it to go nuclear right there. It hadn't, leaving the bluenette feeling rather foolish, having been afraid of soup. He scoffed at it, smirking. It hadn't even begun to boil yet, he had thought, what harm could it do to someone as strong as him?

Oh, how wrong he had been. For a while, all had been going fine, well enough that Kai had thought to prepare some tea as well, heating water in the tea kettle and picking out Rei's favorite mix. Or, what he thought was Rei's favorite. He had never actually paid attention to what type of tea Rei drank, preferring coffee himself. He had gotten out a nice mug and a tray to bring it all up on, and then turned back to the soup to see nice little bubbles forming.

That was a good sign, right? Kai hadn't been sure. He hadn't wanted to go back upstairs for fear of angering Rei, who was temperamental enough as it was. Just kind of assuming, he had left it be to pick out some little mint leaves to grace the tray cutely. Rei appreciated those little things, and mint helped sore throats and things.

…he thought.

The next time Kai had turned back, the soup was bubbling erratically, and Kai had dared to go close to it, assuming it done. It was then that all hell broke loose. The innocent-looking golden liquid had spit at him, sending hot little jets of burning torture onto his face. That had hurt, and he had glared evilly at the soup, backing away quickly. He had been cleaning his face when the tea kettle started to whistle, and not thinking, Kai had tried to grab it with his bare hands. He had yelped when the thing burned his hands and grabbed a cloth, not knowing where the oven mitts were. This time successfully lifting the kettle off the stove, he had quickly poured some water into the cup with the tea bag, then all but dropped the kettle in the sink.

Daring to go near the stove again, Kai had cursed as the soup spit at him again, this time nearly hitting his eye. He had managed to turn off the kettle's burner before retreating to the other side of the kitchen after his finger hit the stove in front of him, bringing a curse to his lips.

That left him where he was now, glaring at the stove as the soup across from him hissed and bubbled angrily. He would never admit it, but he was now terrified of the black stove that so often made him dinner. He vowed to never think anyone wimpy for saying getting burnt was really painful. It was, it still hadn't gone away, god damn it!

Knowing he had to get the soup before it bubbled away into nothingness, rendering all this work moot, Kai braced himself and crept back over to the stove. If I can't see it, it can't see me, Kai chanted ridiculously in his head. He didn't care, as far as he was concerned the damn thing was possessed.

Grabbing his cloth, Kai armed himself with more cloths, putting them over every part of exposed skin he could manage before he got too close. He felt like a ninja, he thought, then felt stupid. Padding his hands thickly with rags, he reached over and grabbed the pot quickly and set it on the counter opposite the stove. Kai felt victorious as he turned off the heat, then turned back to the soup, which had calmed down a bit down that it was off the evil stove. He knew that thing was the root of all the evil embodied in this tiny little pot.

Snatching a ladle and a bowl, Kai cautiously approached the soup, sticking the large black spoon into its golden depths and drawing out a steaming ladle full of broth. Damn, he had wanted the noodles. Nonetheless, he put that in the bowl, being careful not to splash. He wrestled with the soup for a while, trying to get some noodles and failing. Growing tired of this, Kai grabbed the pot's handles, still armed with rags, growling victoriously as he poured the rest, noodles, chicken and all, into the bowl with little mishap.

"Ow!" He yelped as he picked up the bowl to set it on the tray. Picking up the mug, Kai tucked the mint leaves near the cup ornately and set to carry it upstairs.

"Rei… it's done." He announced after getting up with the stairs with minimal spillage. It looked good, so Rei might not notice. Maybe.

"Rei?" He asked again, confused at the silent response. Setting the tray down on the bedside table he went over to the lump on the bed, he pulled the covers back to reveal Rei staring up at him with glazed golden eyes. Kai frowned. "You okay?"

Rei moaned quietly, pulling Kai down with him and snuggling into his chest. "Hi, Kai."

Kai blinked. "Rei? I brought your soup…" He stroked his kitten's head.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

…

…

Kai felt like screaming.

_**Owari**_

…Poor Kai. I laugh at him, because even my stove-challenged girlfriend can cook soup. I think.

Right, Kyoki?

n.n;; I'm really sorry that took so long, it was finals week and projects and getting a horrible stomach flu that made me cry and pure chronic procrastination.

I'm sorry, please don't kill me! I'll stop promising to be regular, because any time I try to prewrite these, I end up scrapping them and writing new ones.

I'll try, though, really!

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	20. Tears

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Shounen ai, angst, slight OOC-ness (you know why by now)

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I could own the wonder that is Beyblade, but sadly… it is not mine. Let us all cry for my pain.

Chapter 20: Tears

Neither of them mentioned what happened on those nights. It was an unspoken agreement between them.

He would lie on his lover's lap, tears streaking down his face. Rei only stroked his hair and smiled, never uttering a sound. He didn't need to. The bond they shared was strong enough that things passed between them with no words. A simple look could convey so much. And on those nights, a look was the only thing needed.

At first, it happened almost every night. Kai and Rei would go to bed and fall asleep together. They would sleep for a few hours, but he always woke up, face cold and wet with tears. He would lie silently awake for the rest of the night, tears streaming down his face. He always left in the morning to take a walk so as not to alert Rei that anything was wrong. Then Rei started to wake up a few seconds after he did. Kai didn't know how he did it, but one look at Kai and Rei would pull the man into his lap and stroke his hair soothingly. The golden eyes were always full of questions the next morning. Inquisitive glances found their way to Kai for the rest of the day. A few weeks of this and Rei had caved, asking Kai what brought on these nightly terrors. Kai had told him nightmares and Rei had nodded, understanding that Kai was going to say no more.

There were no more questions after that, though Kai had noticed Rei watching him sometimes. Still, the raven-haired man had only continued to hold him. The nightmares had started to fade into more pleasant dreams and more often than not Kai slept through the whole night. Now they only happened when Kai was stressed, angry, or depressed. Today had been particularly hard: it was the day Kai had been taken to the abbey. He had spent the entire day staring out the window into the cold, gray rain. It fit his mood perfectly, covering the world in a mournful gray sheen. Rei had been on one of his assist-the-maids quests, helping to clean the rooms in Kai's mansion that they never used. Rei didn't really feel bad for the maids, (though he was very courteous to them), it was really more of he had had nothing better to do. He knew Kai well enough by now to know to leave him alone when he was like this. Kai had appreciated that sentiment and had allowed a small, fleeting smile to flicker across his otherwise stony face.

Eventually, through another wordless conversation, both Kai and Rei had retired to their room to sleep. Rei had changed quietly into his pajamas and slipped in next to Kai, snuggling up to his lover on reflex. Despite his presence, Kai had soon fallen into a nightmare-plagued, restless sleep. So it was not surprising that he had woken up with a cold, wet face and a tear-stained pillow. Rei had, as always, woken up mere seconds later and immediately pulled Kai into his lap where he now rested. His golden eyes were soft with sleep and understanding as he stroked Kai's face. His smile was small and sad, yet comforting, and it helped to soothe Kai's sleep-deprived mind.

Still no words were exchanged as the slow tears turned to tired sobs. Kai turned to bury his face into Rei's warm stomach, suppressing the already quiet noises into dim sounds of anguish. Rei only stroked the back of his head and his shoulder. The tears seemed to never stop. He didn't know how long he cried, only that Rei never spoke or moved other than his softly-moving hand. Now he lay quietly, face still hidden in Rei's stomach. His tears had finally dried and the sobs no longer wracked his body. Here with Rei, Kai felt safe, warm, and loved. Those feelings had been lost to him that day in the abbey. He had seen children screaming and crying for their parents, boys being forced to beat each other into unconsciousness and sacred beasts destroyed at the end of brutal matches. Love had died that day along with warmth and protection. Now, here with Rei, they flooded into him and Kai smiled even as he let out a low moan. Rei had started to massage his weary neck and shoulders with gentle but strong hands. He hadn't felt the knots form and only knew now that they were being skillfully worked away by warm fingers. Kai relaxed, eyes slipping shut once again. He felt himself falling back into a sleepless oblivion, but Kai wasn't worried. This time, he knew Rei would be there to love him. This time, Rei would be there to dry his tears.

_**Owari**_

Hey you guys!

I'm sorry I'm such a lazy-ass procrastinator.

I have good news for you all! Given that I am enrolled in Creative Writing this year, I have chosen this story as my project. That means I am giving myself deadlines to finish chapters for a grade. Thus, I will have to write these a lot faster than I have been. In fact, V needs to be done by next week. U is already almost finished. So, expect a lot quicker updates! We're almost in the final stretch.

For all of you still reading this (I love you, loyal non-betrayers) I beg you for reviews! My review numbers have not been increasing -hinthint- So if you would, please click the review button.

Love love,

ChibiNekoSakura


	21. Umbrella

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Shounen ai, slight OOC-ness (you know why by now)

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I could own the wonder that is Beyblade, but sadly… it is not mine. Let us all cry for my pain.

Chapter 21: Umbrella

It was raining again: the cold, dreary kind of rain that made a lot a noise. It was the kind that made people go inside and stare wistfully out their windows, the kind that brought deserted streets, sodden plants, and impromptu rivers in the streets. Those that were outside hurried past each other, heads down and arms folded, into buildings for shelter. No one spoke. The ever-vibrant city seemed desolate in the cold, gray rain with its mournful patter and icy tears. Everyone hid under their umbrellas, eyes downcast and feet soaked. Everyone, that is, except two people walking side by side under a red umbrella.

It looked a little out of place in the dreary city, as did the two under it. They were walking close together to keep out of the rain, though the shared umbrella was large. Both seemed cheerful despite to droplets falling around them. The smaller one occasionally turned his head to glare at the rain, but it was obvious the two men were content. They were talking freely, but no words could be made out above the steady rainfall. Their relationship appeared to be a friendly one to the casual observer. Only someone looking for it could see what the nature of it really was: love.

It wasn't exactly obvious, but after watching them a while one could tell. Small looks sent to one another seemed to speak volumes. Those gazes spoke of loving caresses and sweet kisses under the mistletoe. They spoke of passion-filled nights and languid days spent cuddling on the couch, of gentle teasing and mischievous flirting. Pencil flitted to paper and soon an outline was drawn. The two men stopped at the window of an antique store. The taller one pointed at something and smirked, making the other laugh quietly. Another tender gaze was exchanged, unspoken words flowing freely between their eyes. Their coats, long and warm-looking, became charcoal impressions on a white canvas.

Their gazes, so gentle and sweet, moved to a small bird nestled in the eaves of a nearby building. Soft smiles were etched into paper as the men slowly resumed walking. They seemed so close, almost blending into one another despite the few inches between them. Their hands were captured, eternally dangling millimeters from each other. Eyes locked and were locked in place on paper, followed shortly by their hair. It seemed mismatched at first, but it made them a truly handsome couple. Shading made the picture seem to want to jump off the page and walk off, and one last item was added as the two drew nearer. The sketch was left under the saltshaker, kept dry by an awning over the small café table.

"Wow, look at… is that us?" The shorter one's eyes widened in surprise as he picked up the forgotten paper.

A blink. "I think it is." It was taken from the smaller one's hands. "Did someone forget it?"

"Hey, it says something…" It was snatched back, "'TO THE UMBRELLA COUPLE'" He blinked confusedly. "Us?"

The tall one chuckled. "Well, it is of us, and we are under an umbrella. It's really good." He praised. "Shall we keep it?" A small smile was sent his way.

"Umbrella couple…" He smiled softly. "I like it." The picture was placed carefully under his jacked as the tall one smiled.

"Keeping it safe?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"It's good, what do you expect me to do? I'm not heartless." Another eyebrow joined the first.

"I'm not so sure." A mock gasp passed his lips as the small one grabbed the umbrella and hugged it to himself.

"Well if that's how it is…" He smirked and took off running, umbrella and all, to the shouts of the taller one behind him. "Catch me if you can!" He caroled even as the tall one grabbed him around the waist.

"Caught you." The tall one smirked, spun him around, and pulled the other man to his chest. "What shall I do with you?" He whispered as he claimed the other's lips. The umbrella fell to the ground, skidding across the pavement in a sudden gust of wind. They didn't notice. A little girl squealed as it ran into her. She picked it up and ran off with it, but still they didn't notice. They were too caught up in their own world, umbrella or no.

_**Owari**_

Sorry for the weak ending. I know it's not that great, but I still have another of these to write. More later.

Kay guys, I have a reason for the long time between updates: 4 reviews. Oh yes. I have through X typed, for my quarter project, and by March I will have finished with Y and Z. However! You will not be getting anymore chapters unless I get at least 8 reviews, since T only got FOUR.

I have no motivation to post if you guys aren't gonna give me feedback, especially constructive criticism. Please, don't say plz updtae soon, that's not feedback. At least tell me which parts you liked and why, or an improvement I could make. I wanna end this thing well, and we're in the last stretch. So come on, click that button!

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	22. Veil

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Shounen ai, slight OOC-ness (you know why by now)

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I could own the wonder that is Beyblade, but sadly… it is not mine. Let us all cry for my pain.

Chapter 22: Veil

Rei was excited. He couldn't believe it was finally here. After all they'd been through, all the fights and making up and kissing and hugging and crying and screaming and laughing, they were getting married. His family was sitting out there in the pews of the church they had chosen to get married in. They had used traditions from both Kai's and Rei's homelands. A Christian church was chosen for Kai, and while the ceremony was the traditional Christian one, a few elements of Rei's village ceremony remained, such as their attire.

The bride-to-be was decked out in a lovely Chinese silk wedding robe. It was very elaborate, black cloth embroidered with a large white and gold tiger twined around a large red and gold phoenix. Rei had nearly been reduced to tears when he had first seen it. A lovely gold under cloth set off his eyes and he walked quietly toward the doors of the church in golden slippers. The most beautiful part, Rei thought, was the silken veil set about his face and head. It was gold and red and shimmered both colors as it moved. Most symbolic of their relationship, he had said upon his mother giving it to him. Red and gold, Kai and Rei, joined forever but still separate people. It was an exhilarating feeling.

His mother was escorting him down the aisle, dressed brilliantly in white and red robes with pink embroidered flowers. Rei had no idea what his fiancée was wearing as Kai had not let him see the clothes he had picked out. They had all been handmade by a tailor from China. She was a sweet old lady who absolutely adored both Kai and Rei. She had gushed endlessly about how sweet and true they were to each other and about how hard it was to find that kind of love these days. Despite her odd mannerisms, the robes she had made were beautiful. Rei had almost cried then, and the tears had come when his mother had given him the veil she had worn in her wedding to his father.

Now he felt like crying again, he thought as they approached the doors of the church. He could vaguely hear the music start up, but all he saw as the doors were opened for him was his fiancée, standing proudly at the altar on the other side of the church.

Kai was dressed in white, red and black robes. Rei couldn't see the pattern at first, but as he drew nearer he saw a white tiger with great red wings and a tail. Upon closer inspection, there was a phoenix next to the tiger, which was holding the magnificent bird up with two great paws. Kai smiled at him and Rei almost fainted, but sent a brilliant smile of his own back. Kai looked… breathtaking, beautiful, amazing, wonderful, extraordinary… Rei ran out of adjectives as he stepped up to the altar and met Kai's eyes. They were riveted on him, looking him up and down. His mouth curved into a sweet smile which Rei returned breathlessly. His fiancée looked so amazing! Rei wanted to kiss him so badly… He was broken from his thoughts by the priest's voice. He had started reading from the Bible in front of him. Rei tried to listen, but he kept being distracted by Kai. He couldn't help but stare…

Finally, one of Rei's little cousins came forward to hand them the rings. Rei took his with a grateful smile. It was time to exchange vows: Kai was going first.

"Rei…" Kai began with a soft smile at the neko-jin, "You are… I don't know. You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, and you look…beautiful, breathtaking." He took Rei's hand, "I love you more than anything in the entire world. I don't know why you love me. I'm so cold, so closed off and angry because of my past. But you… you looked past that. I don't know what you saw that day you decided to look deeper, but whatever it was, I am so glad you saw it. Today is the happiest day of my entire life next to the day you agreed to marry me. I was so nervous that day, so afraid that I wasn't good enough, or that you wouldn't want me… I was overjoyed when you said yes. You are my light, my life, my everything. I don't know what I would have done if you had said no. I can't even imagine life without you. And I swear on this ring and my life that I will never hurt you. I swear that I will always be there for you and that nothing bad will ever happen to you so long as I am around. I love you, my kitten, my Rei, and I always will."

Tears flooded Rei's eyes as he started his vows with a choked voice, "Kai… I love you so much. How could I not have said yes? You are the reason I live. You're the one I want to wake up to for the rest of my life. You think you were cold, but I saw through that! I saw the loving, caring person you were inside. And I love that person, I love you. If I had to wake up without you there… I don't know what I would do. I think… Well, I don't know what I think." He smiled sheepishly, "I think you look so amazing, extraordinary… there are more, I came up with a list as I was walking up here. I do know that I will never think anything different of you. When you proposed, I cried out of sheer joy. Today, standing at the altar, I'm crying for the very same reason. I promise you that no past ghosts will haunt you, no nightmares plague you, and no fears reach you as long as I'm here. I love you, Kai. I love more than life itself."

The priest stepped back and allowed a Buddhist monk to take over as Kai and Rei stared lovingly at each other. He handed them each a red ribbon and instructed them in Chinese to tie them together at both as a symbol of the unity of their souls. They did, smiling as the monk then set the created loop around their necks. As the monk began to chant a prayer of happiness and longevity, the other priest stepped forward and instructed Kai and Rei to give their rings to one another. Rei smiled as he slipped the ring onto his fiancée/husband's finger and held out his hand for Kai to do the same. Kai caressed his hand before slipping the ring on almost reverently.

"You may now kiss!" The priest continued, but his words went unheard as a massive cheer rose up for Kai and Rei. Kai had lifted the silky veil from his now-husband's face and kissed Rei for all to see. The kiss was soft, sweet, passionate, loving… Rei decided to stop thinking and focus on the kiss. He could only hear the cheers after he and Kai finally pulled apart, both grinning giddily and the crying/laughing/cheering/smiling people in the pews in front of them.

"We're married!" Rei shouted gleefully. A great cheer filled the church as Kai and Rei took off down the aisle hand in hand, running headlong into their new life. Rei's veil flew behind him, flashing red and gold as it waved.

**_Owari_**

Kay guys, I'm taking pity on you. I only got 6 reviews and 97 hits. What's up, people? Come on, don't tell me it was that bad.

Ha ha, just kidding! I love you all, since everyone who reviewed took it seriously. As a side note, you are allowed to tell me to update, you just have to say something else.

Did you like this one? I had fun with it (read: I wrote it the night before it was due) and I had fun editing it later. nn;;

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	23. Words

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Shounen ai, slight OOC-ness (you know why by now)

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Chapter 23: Words

Rei smiled, running his fingers gently through his lover's hair. Poor Kai had had an extremely long day dealing with the death of his grandfather. Not that the tall blunette was unhappy that Voltaire had died. No, Kai had been near ecstatic when he'd found out. His face had glowed the entire day. Well, until he'd found out that he had to deal with inheritance issues, specifically where Kai was going to go and what he was going to do with the abbey he'd grown up in. The will had detailed that the abbey would be left in the care of Boris, but he had died in the plane crash along with Voltaire. Thus, Kai was the sole inheritor of the abbey. 

Of course, Kai didn't _want_ the abbey. He was going to have it shut down, but then there was the issue of where all the boys trained there were going to go. Most were orphans or had been abandoned, like Kai, and many were too messed up by the cruel treatment they'd received to be sent back into society. It had been hard, but eventually Kai had decided to send those who needed it to a psychological center for treatment of abuse victims. The other boys would be sent into foster care. 

The case had lasted long into the night, drawn out by Kai's decisions and organizing the whole event. Rei's lover had returned about twenty minutes ago at 3:30 am and had immediately collapsed on the bed. He had fallen asleep within minutes, shoes, tie, and jacket still on when Rei had entered the room. Rei had removed the garments and covered Kai with the comforter, letting the exhausted man sleep.

Not that Rei would be joining him anytime soon. He had downed at least 3 cups of coffee trying to stay awake. Normally, he could stay up fairly late, but he had been forced up early that morning and 3:30 wasn't exactly a normal time to stay up to. It wasn't like he could have slept, though, not when he had to wait for Kai to return.

His lover always appreciated small gestures like that, not being too big on words himself. More often than not Rei was replied to with a grunt or affirmative noise, especially when Kai was busy. It bothered him sometimes, but not so much now that he had managed to decode Kai's language. 

Silent because he had been trained to be, Kai let others know what he was thinking and feeling via body language. Most thought of him as an emotionless creature who cared for little other than himself. Rei thought they were blind. Unspoken words were in everything Kai did. The way he moved, the way he walked, what he did with his hands, his eyes… Especially his eyes. Kai's eyes were some of the most expressive Rei had ever seen, although not many recognized it. 

When he wanted something, Kai's eyes glowed with a fierce determination. His strides were long, his pace quick, and his hands were always firmly at his sides. Any movement would be tight, quick, and very to the point. When Kai was determined, nothing stopped him save possibly shooting him in the forehead. And that was only possibly. 

Tiredness had been apparent in his every movement tonight when he had returned. Though still majestic, his walk had been slower, his muscles exhausted from a day of standing. His eyes had mostly remained on the floor as if too tired to bother looking up. The only time he lifted them was to greet Rei coming into the house.

Happy Kai was the most interesting, Rei felt, and the most beautiful. It could be lover's bias, but Rei was convinced that Kai's eyes glowed in the dark when he was happy. Not just his eyes, even, but his whole face. The mouth that Rei loved so much would be set in a small, content smile, not obvious to many but practically screaming out Kai's feelings to Rei. Happiness was the only time Kai allowed himself to lose the stiff posture he'd been brought up with, slouching if only slightly. Affection would be slightly more prominent in everything he did, from touching Rei more to small compliments paid for no reason.

Truly, Kai spoke quite often. Everything he did said something: small gestures like taking Rei's hand in the crowded Red Square.

"_Mine,"_ it said, _"I'll keep you safe."_

He spoke with things like coming home with Rei's favorite tea because he'd noticed Rei had been running out.

"_I'm thinking of you."_

Like when he placed little kisses all over Rei's face and neck when he thought the neko was asleep.

"_You're wonderful."_

Like when he played with Rei's hair absently, sitting in front of their fireplace.

"_You're beautiful."_

Like when he subtly scooted closer to Rei when they watched TV on the couch.

"_I want to be close to you."_

Like when he waited for Rei to get up in the mornings instead of getting to work early as he liked to.

"_I'll wait for you."_

Like the way he knew when Rei was in a bad mood and what he needed, be it alone time or to just be held.

"_I'll help you."_

Even the times when he hung around in the kitchen when Rei was cooking and tried to distract him.

"_I want you."_

But the thing that spoke volumes, the most expressive thing Kai did, was the simplest thing imaginable: touch. All the little touches and caresses at any moment, kisses to the back of his neck, brushing of fingers over his leg, little butterfly touches on his hand.

"_I love you," _they said, _"I love you so much."_

Yes, Rei decided with a smile, slipping into bed next to Kai. His lover was a very wordy person. It was just that no one else knew his language.

_**Owari**_

Okay, so not as many reviews as I'd hoped, but whatever. Keep in mind, everyone, I am not begging for reviews. Really. I'm writing this story because it entertains me and because I want to, not because I want praise for doing so.

So if you have nothing to say, don't leave one. If you want to, go ahead. I hereby remove all restrictions? I'm sorry I've been so finicky with this.

On a lighter note, lurve of this chapter! It made me so happy, writing the part at the end. Squee.

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	24. Xenophobia

Title: Alphabet Soup

Author: ChibiNekoSakura

Summary: KaiRei drabble-fics from A to Z. Rating for perversion and shounen ai.

Warning(s): Shounen ai, slight OOC-ness (you know why by now)

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Chapter 24: Xenophobia

The whole of Rei's village was insane. Kai figured that out after only three hours there.

To them, he was some sort of strange-looking kidnapper from a faraway land who'd stolen their precious Rei. Or so the neko-jin had translated. Apparently, Rei's letters to his parents had _only_ reached his parents. Would have been nice to know _before_ he'd entered the village and immediately had a curse flung at him. So he could've, well, _not entered._

They weren't all that threatening with their low-tech weaponry (who the hell used spears anymore?) but Kai had feared for his manhood. The round razor-looking thing that one woman was carrying had looked awfully suspicious. He supposed it was to keep him from "soiling" Rei. Right. Like _that _hadn't been done several hundred times in the last few years.

Walking to where they were currently situated had not been easy. They had gotten to Rei's house alright and had a nice talk with his parents, who were very impressed that Kai had learned their obscure form of Chinese. Kai liked Rei's parents. _They_ were not glaring assorted pointy things at him like the rest were.

When they had left the house, the people had dropped their weapons after Rei had snapped something at them in Chinese. It had been too quick for Kai to catch, but he got gist of it: "Put those damned things down." At least, that was what it had sounded like.

Just because they had dropped their actual weapons didn't mean they couldn't stab him with imaginary ones. Even the little kids had been giving him the evil eye for spending time with Rei that they didn't get to. Ouch.

Rei was something of a legend in his home for daring to desert them and then becoming a world champion. While at first they had felt betrayed and angry at him, they had accepted him again when he won the world championships with the Bladebreakers and again with BBA Revolution. Shallow, maybe, but according to Rei they had grudgingly admitted that he was right in leaving. It left all the little kids wanting to be like him and all the villagers respecting what he said.

So one would think that Kai would be a hero, being in a relationship with Rei for more than five years. Yet he was being impaled with imaginary pitchforks, if they knew what those were, and burned at many, many imaginary stakes. Gotta love xenophobia, Kai thought ruefully.

Even now, sitting together under an ancient tree, Kai could still see a few people milling about sending him evil looks. He wasn't going to mention it, though. Rei was in the best mood he'd been in a long time. The neko-jin had been excited about this trip for months, ever since Kai had proposed it. There was no way the blunette was evil enough to complain anymore than he already had.

With the smile on Rei's face right now, Kai could put up with a few glared rocks. He could put up with the pile of leaves dumped on his head when Rei wasn't looking and the strategically-placed rock he had just sat on when adjusting his position.

He loved Rei enough to put up with it, Kai decided, leaning back and wincing as another strategically-placed rock dug into his calf. He loved Rei enough to put up with it.

That didn't mean he couldn't get his revenge when Rei was sleeping.

**_Owari_**

So it's kind of short, yeah. Whatever. I like it. I thought it was really funny; when I read it out loud to my creative writing class they didn't get it. So I hope you guys will.

I'm proud of it, at least...

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


	25. Yelling

Chapter 25: Yelling

Kai and Rei were adorable. Everyone agreed on that, from their friends to the other teams to the media. Even Tala and Bryan had long ago decided that Kai and Rei were meant to be. They were sweet, flirty, passionately in love, and utterly beautiful together. They'd overcome all odds and just about everyone agreed that they were a perfect couple.

Not so to the servants and workers in Kai's mansion. They knew the Kai and Rei from home, the Kai and Rei when not in others' presence.

Yelling was a common occurrence in the Kon-Hiwatari household. The servants were long used to wall-shaking bellows mostly originating from their masters' shared room. It would grow and grow, louder and angrier and meaner until finally one of them would explode. This was always followed shortly by Rei stomping from the room and down both flights of stairs to the kitchen.

Cooking comforted him. Rei always cooked after fights, sometimes for hours. It was always Chinese food and depending on the nature of the fight, certain foods would be created. The mild ones usually resulted in something simple, like rice and noodles. Foods like roasted duck and complicated stir-fries were saved for the particularly violent fights.

The food was almost always shared with whatever servants happened to be around (which was usually all of them, given the smell Rei's cooking always gave off), since Rei couldn't finish it himself. They'd fuss and fret over him, listening to him complain about the world and laughing at his poutiness at any mention of Kai.

Not once did he ever talk about the fights. At least, not about what Kai had done. He talked about what they were fighting about and he talked about how annoyed he was and how he felt about it, but never once had they heard him say that Kai was bad or horrible. Only that he was wrong.

Also determined by the intensity of the fight was how long Rei spent in the kitchen once the meal had been prepared. Oddly enough, the shorter and less passionate the fight, the longer he'd stay. Even though he'd create wonderful, elaborate meals when he was very angry, Rei almost never stayed long enough to eat them, instead retreating to the living room.

There he would sit in front of the fire or stare out the window, looking sad and broody. Anger was quick to come and quicker to dissipate, leaving Rei in a state of apathy or sadness. He'd sit in there for hours seeming as though he'd cry any minute, but he never did. Golden eyes would redden and shimmer and his lower lip would tremble while he frowned, but Rei never let the tears fall. Only sit and stare into the fire or out the window.

No one could talk to him when he was like this. They'd shake his shoulder and call his name for ten minutes or so and not once would he respond. He wouldn't even make a movement, just sit and stare, sometimes fall asleep where he was.

Sometimes the fights spanned over several days. Kai would come down from where he'd holed himself up in their room to find Rei waiting for him, arms crossed and eyes snapping. If Kai didn't give in and apologize or accept Rei's apology, whichever was the case, then the fight would go on. More yelling would commence, escalating in volume and anger until one of them would stomp off to brood. They'd avoid each other for a few hours before clashing again, usually in a new place and always resulting in one of them storming off again.

These were the only times when Rei would seek out one of the servants and rant at them about what an idiot Kai was being and why couldn't he just get over himself. It was the only time they'd ever heard him bad-mouth his lover and more than once, though they hadn't said anything, they'd seen their other master listening.

As soon as he heard enough, Kai would walk silently off and relief would fill whoever had gotten dragged into listening. It wasn't as though they didn't enjoy helping Rei. It was just that the Chinese man could go on for a very long time and as soon as Kai walked off, they knew it would soon be over.

For they knew that Kai was walking away to plot something sentimental to win Rei's favor back.

Rei would eventually get tired of ranting and end up depressed again. He'd go back to the fire or the window and sit and stare, only this time he'd let the tears fall. He could be there for hours simply letting tears flow down his face. No wracking sobs, no whimpering or sound at all. Only tears.

Only when Rei had fallen asleep, which he always did, would Kai come out. He would watch Rei all day long from a corner or behind a wall, someplace the Chinese man wouldn't notice. Not that he would have noticed anyway, being so preoccupied with whatever he'd chosen to stare at.

Kai would come out, silent and mysterious, sit by Rei, and close his eyes. No one knew why he did it, but he did. There he would sit for about an hour before mysteriously producing some trinket from nowhere, which he would then place by Rei for him to find. Not because Rei is shallow and will forgive him if Kai buys him things, not at all. It's Kai's signal that when Rei is ready, he will be in his room. Ready to forgive, forget, and move on with their lives. It's his way of saying sorry—or trying to get Rei to listen to him say it later.

Rei had never been offended at these little gifts. Kai was always gone by the time he woke up, so he never got a chance to immediately ask. But he would find the gift and the most beautiful smile they had ever seen would light up his face. He'd sit for a few minutes simply admiring it before finally standing. Still smiling, Rei would nearly float up the stairs, he'd look so serene. In the by-then-morning light, they thought he looked like an angel. He always did when Kai left him something.

And that, if nothing else, gave them utter proof that Kai and Rei were meant to be. Because even if yelling was frequent and their fights could go on for days, even though they made each other miserable and angry, even though they could go without speaking for weeks, they understood each other. If not, it was worked out with a fight, by the end of which both had gained a little more understanding.

They weren't the perfect couple because they always got along because they didn't.

They weren't the perfect couple because they were always so sweet because they weren't.

They weren't the perfect couple because they were so passionate because sometimes that passion was moved to back burner in lieu of more pressing issues.

No, Kai and Rei were the perfect couple because no matter what, they knew that they would always, always find a way to stop the yelling.

**_Owari_**

Alright, guys, I have to apologize. My life has been one big mess of hectic chaos, what with the move to Germany and then moving again once we got there and not having internet for a while and leaving my friends. So while I know it has been a long, long time since my last update, I hope this makes up for it.

Please don't give up on me yet. Only one more chapter to go!

Love you all,

ChibiNekoSakura


End file.
